Konoha's Apparition
by ShoJumpfan
Summary: What happens when a man with supernatural powers is sent away from his dimension by a demon and thrown into the naruto universe?  Will he decide to find a way back, or start a new life in konoha. Read to find out. Sum sucks but story is better. Plz review
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Spells/ Jutsu**

_Thought_

Seth's Konoha Adventure

It was 10:13 on September the 15th. The sky was filled with clouds the color of blood, moving as if they were alive. There in the middle of a field of nothing more than dirt and fire. Scattered around were the bodies of both humans and demons. Among this field were ongoing battles between the humans and demons, but in the middle of the field was the leader of the demons Teirn flanked by his general Ocrais. Standing in front were the last 2 living leaders of the human resistance

Nathan Ordonez a 21 year old of average height and below average body build stood there with his arm raised pointing his gauntlet covered arm at Teirn the master of all demons. He was wearing a military camo style vest with no shirt and a pair of blue jeans. While Seth a 25 year old of slightly above average height and above average body build was staring at him with the look that would make anyone else wet their pants and run off in terror. The look that says "I will rip off your arms and beat you with them". He was wearing a black T-shirt that had a picture of a winged reaper on the front. with a pair of black jeans. He was also wearing a black hooded trench coat that was opened and flapping in the wind.

"So you finally come out from behind your pathetic army to fight me, how amusing." Said Teirn.

"At least we came to fight you ourselves instead of sending out lackeys like you did!" Responded Nathan.

"I only sent them out because I didn't think you were worth my time." said Teirn. "But now that your here I can finally kill you and continue with my plans."

"We'll kill you before you can start the apocalypse!" Said Seth with hate hanging on every word.

"I doubt that very seriously since you can't even kill Ocrais." Said Teirn with a laugh. "Besides fighting for revenge will lead you nowhere."

"You killed Sarah, the only one I ever cared for and for that you will die!" yelled Seth before summoning a Great sword from nothing and charging at Teirn only to be blocked by Ocrais.

"Seth no!" yelled Nathan, "Stay back!" But Seth wouldn't listen.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Bellowed Seth, "** Ardú mo neart**!"*

Immediately after the spell left his mouth Seth began to overpower Ocrais. He let go of the sword with his right hand and punched Ocrais in the face destroying his sword in the process. Once Ocrais fell to the ground Seth continued his charged only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

After he recovered Seth looked up to see that Teirn had raised his hand raised and was chanting a spell in a language that neither Seth or Nathan recognized.

Seth seeing this as an opening charged once again. Nathan, giving up on stopping Seth, decided to go finish off Ocrais.

Just as Seth was about to reach Teirn the air in front of the demon started to warp. Seth Realizing to late what Teirn had done tried to stop but was caught in the vortex of wind that was being sucked into the tear in reality created by the master demon.

Seth was sucked up into the tear only for it to be closed just as suddenly as it was created.

"Now that he's gone I can finally continue on with my plan." Saied Teirn with a slight laugh.

-Scene change-

Seth was falling through a tunnel of warping lights and sounds as holes opened up along the sides of the tunnel reveling other universes and realities.

_"Damn you Teirn. when I get back and I will get back I swear on my life that I will kill you."_ Thought Seth

Just then a hole larger than all the others opened up right in front of him revealing a city surrounded by a wall. In the back of the city was a mountain with faces on it. Seth then realized that this is where he is going and notices just how high up the portal is so he prepared for a very rough landing.

- Scene Change-

Sitting behind his desk filling out paper work was the hokage of the village of konoha.

"Kami I hate paper work." Said the Tsunade turning around to look through the window to look at the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Said the hokage as she saw a hole open up in the sky to reveal a tunnel of some sorts. Just then an object came shooting out of the hole and came speeding towards her.

" Oh shit!" yelled the hokage as she noticed the object come straight for her.

Tsunade quickly opened up the nearest window and jumped out just seconds before the object collided with her office. Suddenly an anbu ninja appeared before her.

"Are you alright lady Tsunade?" Said the anbu.

"Yes, thank you" answered Tsunade. "Come with me we need to see what that was."

Seconds later Tsunade and the anbu ninja along with three other anbu ninjas appeared at the now destroyed office.

"Search this place, find whatever it was that hit here." Ordered Tsunade earning a "yes ma'am" from the four anbu ninjas.

After a few minutes of searching through the ruble Tsunade lifted a large piece of the wall that had collapsed only to find a man laying beneath it unconscious and severely wounded. She looked at the boy with a surprised and startled look.

"Get a medical ninja here now!" Yelled Tsunade. A second later a pink haired ninja appeared in front of the hokage.

Yes ma'am, What do you need?" Said the medical ninja.

"There's a man here that needs medical attention help me take him to the hospital" Said Tsunade

"Yes ma'am lady Tsunade." Said the medical ninja.

Tsunade turned around and thought to herself. _"Today just got a little bit more interesting"_

Two days later

Tsunade was now sitting in a different room located inside the Hokage palace due to repairs still being done to the main office.

"I have the report on the newcomer that you wanted lady Tsunade" Said a pink haired woman as she entered the Temporary office.

"Thank you Sakura, What have you found out?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well let's start with his physical appearance, he has brown hair that goes to the middle of his neck and tends to curl before reaching his eyes." Started Sakura. " His eyes are hazel in color, he is five foot eleven inches. We found nothing hidden in his clothes, he carries no weapons or anything else for that matter. We had Inoichi Yamanaka probe his mind in order to find out his name and where he came from but for some reason he can't get past his mental defenses. He wears a necklace made from a simple chain with what looks to be an engagement ring on it. "

"An engagement ring? Interrupted Tsunade. "I wonder why."

"But what's most interesting is what's on his left hand, it's just a simple chain that loops around the bottom of his wrist crosses over the back of his hand before looping back around his hand underneath his fingers and then finally looping around his ring finger. Where it crosses on the back of his hand is a charm with weird symbols on it that surround the engraving of a tigers head." Continued Sakura. "We tried to remove it but every time we tried it burned the hand of the person trying to remove it. It may be sealed to prevent anyone from removing it by why we don't know. We may need to get a seal master to come look at it."

"Well we won't have to go far to get one." Said Tsunade as she stood up and reached into the shadows on her left and pulled out a man with hip length spiked silver hair.

"Jiraiya, I'm guessing that since you have been spying on me you heard everything?" Said a slightly pissed off Tsunade.

"Of course." Said Jiraiya "I would be glad to have a look at that seal, though I have heard of something like that before."

"Ok then let's go." Said Tsunade.

- Scene Change -

The trio walked into a room of the hospital containing the unknown man. He was laying on the bed with his clothes folded on the table next to it, his left hand was laying on top of the blanket that was covering the rest of his body except for his head and the top of his shoulders.

"There he is." Said Sakura. "This is the seal that I told you about, do you know what to do?"

"Yes but I can't completely destroy the seal only weaken it to allow it to be removed and placed back on" Answered Jiraiya as his hand became covered in chakra. "This may take a second."

He then approached the man and held his hand above the seal. "This type of seal is an old seal used partially to contain something and also to not lets something escape." Said Jiraiya. "But what he's trying to contain I don't know for sure."

Jiraiya then removed his hand from over the seal. "It's done, what do you want to do now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well can you remove it so we can study it and see what it contains? Asked Tsunade.

"Of course." Said Jiraiya. He then reached over and started to remove the chain from the man's ring finger, but just as he got half way the man's other hand suddenly reached over and grabbed the old sage's arm. Out of surprise he looked at the man's face to see him looking at him with hate and anger in his eyes.

The next thing the sage new, he was flying backwards into the wall causing a spider web of cracks to appear by a kick to the gut he received from the man. Sakura and Tsunade looked on in surprise at the man that was now crouched on the bed. After looking around with a confused look on his face he turned to look at the two women standing in front of him. The man suddenly turned around and threw what looked to be kunai at the window shattering it and the and jumped out the window and land on the ground three stories below and then started to run for the exit to the village.

Tsunade then spiked her chakra to summon a group of anbu to her side.

"Yes lady hokage?" asked one of the anbu.

"Follow him and do whatever you have to in order to bring him back!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am." replied all the anbu as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-before Jiraiya started to remove the seal, Seth's POV-

Seth lay on the bed as he heard someone enter the room

"There he is." said someone that he immediately identified as a female. "This is the seal that I told you about, do you know what to do?"

"Yes but I can't completely destroy the seal only weaken it to allow it to be removed and placed back on" said someone he identified as a male. "This may take a second."

"_Seal? I hope to god that they aren't talking about that one!" _Thought Seth.

Seth then felt a strange sensation began to cover his left hand.

_"What the hell is he doing?" _Thought Seth.

"This type of seal is an old seal used partially to contain something and also to not lets something escape." Said the male "But what he's trying to contain I don't know for sure."

Suddenly the sensation left his hand. _"What did he do?"_ Thought Seth.

"It's done, what do you want to do now?" asked the male.

"Well can you remove it so we can study it and see what it contains? Asked another female.

"Of course." Said the male.

Seth then felt the hands of the male start to remove the seal from over his ring finger. "_OH HELL NO!_" mentally yelled Seth.

Before the male could take off the seal Seth opened his eyes and grabbed the arm of the male. The male looked surprised to see the boy awake. Seth hen Quickly delivered a kick into the stomach of the still surprised male sending him into the wall.

He quickly jumped up into a crouching position on top of the bed only to see a tall blond headed lady with clothes on that showed a lot of cleavage and another woman that was shorter than the other and had pink hair.

"_Shit, can't get out through the door but there is a window behind me._" Thought Seth.

He then quickly turned around and swung his arm towards the window while summoning six throwing knives to shatter the window. Seth then quickly jumped out the window and landed on the ground below.

"_Got to get out of here. That giant doorway must be the exit._" Thought Seth as he took off running.

He soon felt the presence of about five other individuals chasing him. He decided to ignore them but suddenly he felt a blade enter his right shoulder.

"So that's how you want to play." Said Seth as he jumped as high as he could easily clearing the roofs of the buildings surrounding him and spun around in mid air. Seth swung his arms out in front of him summoning dozens of throwing knives from nowhere and sending them flying at his pursuers.

"Eat this!" Yelled Seth as he again spun around and then landed on the ground to continue running.

Two of the anbu where surprised to see the knives come from nowhere and got hit by the knives and stopped pursuing due to their wounds but the other three anbu either blocked or dodged the knives and continued the pursuit.

Seth made through the massive door way only to be stopped by a group of anbu.

"You will go no further!" Said one of the anbu that had caught up with him.

"Just try and stop me." Growled Seth as he charged at the anbu.

The anbu reached behind him and pulled from its sheath a ninjato and prepared to strike down the man.

"Ok, I'll play your game." Said Seth as he summoned a ninjato of his own and meet the anbu ninja with a strike of his own.

Seth then grabbed the arm of the anbu ninja that was holding the ninjato and quickly spun and put both of his legs on either side of the anbu's head . Seth then quickly spun again and heard a sickly snap has the ninja went limp before using the force of his spin to send the ninjas body at another anbu.

The anbu jumped to dodge the body and made a hand sign. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**/ Great Fireball Jutsu!" Yelled the anbu before forming a ring in front of his mouth with his hand and breathed out a massive fireball.

"Too easy." Said Seth. "**Deonaigh mise smacht thall tine**!"* Yelled Seth.

Seth then raised his hands toward the fire ball and stopped it. He then compressed it into a small ball and held hovering between his hands.

"My turn." Said Seth

Seth then split the fire ball into six and sent them flying at the anbu ninjas.

"Oh shit!" yelled the anbus.

Four of the anbus were able to dodge in time but two of them were hit in the chest by the fireballs and became engulfed in flame. Seth then summoned the fireballs back to his hand and then sent out a vortex of fire that continued to expand the further in went on.

**"Suiton: Teppoudama**/ Water style: Water bullet!" Yelled an anbu before spitting out a massive ball of water that stopped the vortex of fire causing steam to fill the area.

Seth using the steam to his advantage summoned forth a great sword and jumped thru the steam cutting an anbu in half in the process.

"How do you like that?" Said Seth.

**"Suiton: Suirou No Jutsu**/Water Style: Water Prison!" Yelled a voice behind Seth after he landed on the ground.

Suddenly the steam turned into water and encased Seth in a ball of water.

Seth turned around to see the anbu that he had just cut in half standing behind him.

"Shit, fine you got me but one question how did you survive?" asked Seth.

The anbu merely pointed in the direction that his body landed. Only for it to burst into smoke reveling a wooden log.

"Cool trick" Said Seth.

Just then the three people that where in the room with him in the hospital when he woke up were standing before him. The Pink haired female carrying the silver haired male.

"Nice work." Said the blonde haired one.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Replied the anbu holding Seth in the ball of water.

"So your names Tsunade?" Asked Seth.

"Yes, and I am the Hokage, the leader of this village, and under that authority I demand to know, WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ALL ABOUT!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Well if you can get this guy to let go of me I'll tell you." Said Seth.

"Fine release him." Ordered Tsunade.

The anbu released the jutsu and the water fell away as Seth landed on his feet soaking wet.

"Ok, before I answer your question can you answer mine first?" Asked Seth.

"I don't see why not." Replied Tsunade.

Where the hell am I! Asked Seth.

If anyone was wondering the language that Seth spoke was Gaelic.

**Ardú mo neart**/ increase my strength.

**Deonaigh mise smacht thall tine**/ grant me control over fire.


	2. Discussion, spar, secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Spells/ Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi**_

Flashback

Back in the hospital room

"So let me get this straight." Said Seth. now wearing hi original clothes. "I landed inside the village of Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves. That is located in the middle of the land of fire, that is only one of many villages. Am I correct so far?"

"So far, yes." Replied Tsunade.

"Ok, and there are five countries that are named after the five elements earth, fire, water, lightning, and wind. And each of these country have a village that train ninjas to protect their respective nations. " continued Seth. "Each village has a leader or a kage and you are the hokage. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you got it all, but now that you know about use I think it's time to learn a little something about you." Answered Tsunade. "So I am going to bring in someone from our interrogation squad to dive into your mind and learn about you and where you came from."

"Wait, hold on, dive into my mind?" Said Seth. "If I let him do this how much will he be able to see?"

"Only as much as you want him to see." Answered Tsunade.

"Ok I'll let him do it." Replied Seth.

Tsunade then stood up, walked to the door and opened it. A man with blond hair put up in a ponytail that reached his waist walked in.

"Hello, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka." Said Inoichi. "As you can probably guess I will be the one to search through your mind. You may feel a slight stabbing sensation in your head but try not to fight it as it will only make it harder for me to search through and it will also take longer. So just relax."

"Just get on with it." Said Seth

Inoichi then reached out his hand and placed it on top of Seth's head and closed his eyes and started to see into Seth's mind, but what he saw he was not prepared for.

Inoichi saw demons running rampant, people dying everywhere, he even saw Seth die only to be resurrected by his friend Nathan. He saw others with abilities some that could control the elements and many others. He also saw the ones with powers being overpowered and slaughtered. He found many memories of a blond haired woman but when he tried to find more memories of her he was stopped. Inoichi then came upon the battle that brought Seth to their world. And then he saw the memories of when woke up in the hospital.

"Ok I'm done." Said Inoichi removing his hand from Seth's head.

"Show me." Said Tsunade.

Inoichi then placed his hand on top of her head and a few seconds later removed it.

"Wow." Said Tsunade. "But one question, who was that woman you were with and what is that seal on your hand for, you never showed us what those have to do with you."

"The women is a sore subject, I don't want to talk about it." Started Seth as a look of sadness and sorrow came over his face as he looked towards the floor. After a few seconds of silence Seth looked up and continued.

"As for the seal, I have something called a split personality." He continued. "Like anotherconsciousness inside my mind. This seal keeps it from coming out. I was able to control him for a while but he just grew to powerful. Without this seal I would have lost control over to him and he would start killing everyone around just for the fun of it. That's why I reacted so violently when Jiraiya tried to take it off."

"That's understandable." Said Tsunade. "But may I ask for something of you?"

"Depends what you're asking for." Answered Seth.

"I was wondering If we could have a little demonstration of your abilities. Have you spar against one of our best ninjas." Stated Tsunade.

"Sure, who do you have in mind?" Asked Seth.

-Scene Change-

At the same moment a certain silver haired ninja was walking down the street reading his favorite book and suddenly sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me, I wonder who? " Said the man.

The man continued to walk down the street until he heard his name.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Sakura.

Kakashi turned around to see her running towards him.

"Oh, hello Sakura, how are you?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine, but I'm not here for a conversation, Tsunade wants to see you. She said to meet you at the team 7 training grounds." Answered Sakura.

"_Hmm, I wonder what for_?" Thought Kakashi.

-At the training grounds-

"It's been an hour," Said Seth. "Is he always this late?"

"Unfortunately, why I will never know." Replied Sakura.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." Said Kakashi as he walked out of the forest with Naruto beside him.

"BULLSHIT!","YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled Seth and Sakura together.

"Sakura whos that standing next to you?" Asked Naruto.

"The names Seth, I'm new here." Answered Seth. "You might know me as the guy who flew into the hokage's office."

"So Tsunade why did you call me here?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well we were wanting a little demonstration of Seth's abilities and I figured what better way than a friendly spar." Answered Tsunade.

"Ok, I'm up for it, any rules or anything?" Asked Kakashi.

"Just don't kill each other." Answered Tsunade as both Kakashi and Seth walked to opposite sides of the clearing.

"I'll warn you Kakashi I don't like to hold back." Said Seth.

"I wouldn't want you to." Replied Kakashi.

"BEGIN!" Yelled Tsunade.

Seth quickly swung both of his arms out in front of him, and in keeping with where he is, summoned several dozen shuriken and sent them flying towards Kakashi.

Kakashi Jumped straight up to avoid the shuriken but used the opportunity and grabbed some out of the air. At the top of the jump Kakashi threw the shuriken that he had grabbed at Seth who merely made them vanish with a swipe of his hand.

Kakashi landed his jump and charged towards Seth with a kunai in his right hand. Seth quickly jump over Kakashi.

"**Deonaigh mise smacht thall tine**! Yelled Seth who threw his hand forward and launched a massive fireball at Kakashi's back.

Feeling the heat of the fireball approach him Kakashi ran onto the pond in front of him to dodge the fire. Kakashi turned quickly turns around and starts doing hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Yells Kakashi as water gathers above him and is sent flying towards Seth. Seth quickly throws his hands above his head as the fire from the fireball creates a wall in front of the dragon creating steam. Seth remembering what the anbu did he quickly yelled.

"**Deonaigh mise smacht thall uisce!**" Seth pointed his hand at the steam and turned it into water once again. He then closed his hand into a fist and the water froze into ice daggers. Seth then pointed his fist at Kakashi sending the daggers to surround him.

Kakashi just smiled and pointed behind Seth. Seth quickly turned around to find another Kakashi standing behind him holding a kunai to his throat. Seth then looked back at where the other Kakashi was just to see it disappear into smoke.

"Nathane try, But you still haven't won." Said Seth as he summoned a great sword and swatted away the kunai. Then using the flat side of the sword he quickly swept Kakashi's out from under him. Kakashi fell onto his back and then tried to get up, but wasn't fast enough as Seth then stood over him and thrust the blade into the ground an inch away from his face.

"I win." Said Seth

"To quote what you said earlier, Nathane try" Said Kakashi as he vanished into nothing but smoke.

"Not this again." Said Seth. "Where are you!" Seth suddenly heard what sounded like a thousand birds chirping behind him. Seth quickly turns around to see Kakashi running at him from out of the forest with what looks like lightning in his hand.

"**Deonaigh mise smacht thall an ithir**!" Shouted Seth before shoving his fingers into the ground in front of him and pulling up a wall of rock 2 feet thick. "_There is no way he can get through that._" Thought Seth.

The next thing Seth heard was a loud boom as the rock wall exploded. When the dust settled Kakashi stood in front of Seth with his lightning covered hand less than a centimeter away from his face. Seth just looked at the hand with a surprised look.

"I win" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile.

"Ya, I guess you do." Said Seth as Kakashi released the jutsu. "It's been a while since another human has beaten me in a fight."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi as Sakura and Naruto walked to his side.

"Well for the last year I've fought nothing but demons." Said Seth as a look of surprise passed over all three of the ninjas faces. "What, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing wrong with that." Said Kakashi.

"Well Seth thank you for that demonstration." Said Tsunade as she walked over to the group. "But I was wondering, now that your here what do you plan to do?

"Well I was planning on staying here in this village until I can figure out a way to get back." Said Seth as he started to scratch his head. "The problem is I don't know what to do for money."

"Well you could find a job within the village, or what I was thinking you could do is become one of the villages ninjas and get your money that way. Said Tsunade

"I like that idea, when can I start?" Asked Seth

"Well, as soon as I get back to the office I can start making you a file so that I can add you to the ninja core." Replied Tsunade. "Your too old to go to the academy or to make you a genin so maybe I can start you out as a chunin."

"Hey, you'll be the same rank as me." Said Sakura.

"Really." Replied Seth. "Does being a chunin give me any special perks?

"Only harder missions and a bigger pay." Answered Tsunade? Oh, and Seth when you're done come see me I'll give you a little bit of startup money for food and an apartment. Well, I'll be going now. Sakura, why don't you show Seth around the village, introduce him to your friends maybe?

"Sure, why not." Replied Sakura. "Follow me Seth."

"Here Naruto come with me, lets get some ramen." Said Kakashi

"YES!" Yelled Naruto with a look of joy across his face as both him and Kakashi walked off into the forest.

"So, where are we going first? Asked Seth.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you just around the city." Answered Sakura. "You know, to all the popular spots and then we can meet up with some of my friends at the park and introduce you to them..

"Ok." Said Seth.

-Scene Change-

"Where is she?" Said a blonde haired Kunoichi.

"Just wait a little bit longer Ino." Said a Brown haired male. "Sakura told us to wait for her here."

"Ya, your right Choji." Said Ino

"Geez, this is troublesome." Said the other male who had black hair.

"Hey guys." Said Sakura as she approached them with Seth at her side.

"Hey Sakura." Replied Ino before sliding up next to her and spoke softly so only Sakura could hear her. "And whos that cutie standing next to you?

"He's why I asked you to meet me here." Answered Sakura. "He's new here so Tsunade wanted me to introduce him to some of you, His names Seth."

"Glad to meet you ." Said Seth as he reached his hand out towards the black haired male.

"Names Shikamaru." Said Shikamaru as he shook Seth's hand.

"And mine is Choji." Choji said as he also shook Seth's hand.

Then Seth shook Ino's hand . "So I guess you're Ino?" Seth asked.

"Yep." Replied Ino.

"Oh and I heard what you said to Sakura." Seth said to Ino.

Ino quickly let go of Seth's hand as her face turned red. "Oh..well..um..I.." Stammered Ino.

"It's ok, you're not the first one to think that." Seth assured her, but then an image of the blond haired women flashed into his mind so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you all do around the village?"

"Me and Choji are just ninja. We don't really have jobs." Answered Shikamaru.

"I work at my families flower shop." Replied Ino.

"Maybe I'll visit sometime." Seth said

"Hey Sakura, sorry we're late." Came a voice from behind Seth.

Seth turned around to see a male wearing a leather jacket riding what looked like a giant dog. Walking next to him was a girl with dark blue hair wearing a long sleeve zip-up sweater and navy pants and her eyes were completely white. On the other side of the dog was another male who wore a black jacket that has a collar that hides his mouth with black pants and a hoodie. He also wore black sunglasses so no one could see his eyes.

"Oh, hey guys." Sakura said to the trio of newcomers. "Seth that is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino." Pointing to each person as she spoke their name.

"Hello there." Seth said as he shook hands with each one. Suddenly the giant dog nudged Seth in the leg wanting attention. "And what's his name?"

"His names Akamaru." Answered Kiba.

"So, you guys ninja too?" Asked Seth.

"Ya, we're all chunin. Kiba replied. "So if your new here what are you going to be doing?

"Well Tsunade said that I could join the ninja core and that I'll have to start out as a chunin." Answered Seth.

"What's with the chain on your hand is it for some fashion style or does it serve a purpose?" Asked Shino.

"Oh this?" Seth said while holding up his left hand. "It's a seal, but what it seals I will not tell you. Let's just say that if it ever comes off very bad things will happen."

"Um, ok then" Said Kiba as an anime style sweat drop fell on all of the ninjas faces.

Just then Ino slid over next to Seth and started to nudge him in the side with her elbow. "So do you have a girlfriend? Asked Ino.

As soon as the question left her mouth a look of extreme sadness and sorrow came upon his face. "Um, I gotta go." Seth said before he walked away from the group.

"What was that all about?" asked Choji.

"I don't know, I think I hit a sore subject for him I'm gonna go apologize." Responded Ino

-On top of one of the taller buildings in konoha with the full moon in the sky-

Seth was sitting on top of the roof bathed in the moonlight as he was staring at the ring that was on his necklace. Almost on the verge of tears

"_I'm so sorry Sarah, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you, to stop him from..." _Seth thought before he felt a presence behind him. Seth quickly summoned a ninjato into his hand and turned to face the new presence. Next thing he saw was Ino standing in front of him with his blade pointed at her throat.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I don't really like people sneaking up behind me." Seth said as he made the blade vanish.

"Oh, it's ok I understand, But I was looking for you." Replied Ino.

"Why?" Asked Seth.

"Well when I asked if you had a girlfriend you got a really sad look on your face." Answered Ino. "I didn't realize that it was a sore subject so I came to apologize."

"No its ok you didn't know." Seth said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Said Ino. "You know share the story with someone, share the burden?"

"Oh, where should I start?" Seth said as he leaned back and laid his head in his hands as Ino sat down next to him. "Well her name was Sarah. She was almost as blonde as you, she had brown eyes and her hair was shoulder length. She looked like an angel. We meet each other five years ago, She was walking down an alley way being chased by two guys. I happened to be passing by and saw them starting to harass her so I stopped them. After that we started seeing each other getting coffee together, going on dinner dates, the usual. After four and a half years I decided to pop the question I had just bought the ring, but then I ..um.. received a message that she had been hurt." Seth sat up as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

"She was at the hospital in critical condition." Seth continued. Someone had taken a blade to her. Her face was cut up, she was actually missing an arm. On some parts of her body there were severe burns. Almost as if someone held a flame to those areas. the...the ...the last words she said to me before she died." Seth started to say as tears started to flow from his eyes. "She...she said..I love you. I promised I would protect her, keep her safe. I failed, I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect her, and she died. With me, sitting there, holding her hand as she breathed her last breath. The engagement ring I had just bought was in a bag right next to me.

At that moment Seth just broke down to tears. His hand squeezing the ring on his necklace. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating. Ino quickly leaned over and hugged him trying to calm him down.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Ino kept saying as Seth just continued crying.

After a couple of minutes Seth finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"Thanks Ino, I needed to get that off my shoulders. Thank you. Seth said to her.

"I understand." Ino said to Seth breaking the hug.

"Well, I hope Tsunade is still awake I need to get some money to get some food and an apartment." Seth said while standing up. Seth then reached out his hand to help Ino up.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Maybe." Seth said.

He then quickly kissed Ino on the cheek and jumped of the roof and landed on the ground below.

Ino just stood there with a surprised look on her face. She then placed her hand on the cheek Seth kissed and closed her eyes.

"_I hope so._" Ino thought as she started to walk home.


	3. mission and discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Spells/ Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

Seth woke up the next morning in the apartment that he had rented the last night. He quickly got up and took a shower. "_God it's been months since I actually slept in a bed and had a warm shower._" Seth thought. After Seth dried off he went and put in the one pairs of clothes he had. "_Good thing I cleaned these before I went to sleep. Maybe I could ask Tsunade where the best place to buy clothes is."_

-Scene Change-

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk in her newly repaired office. Despite the mountain of paper work on her desk she was looking out her window while drinking some sake. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She quickly drank the rest of the sake in her glass and hid the bottle in one of the drawers of her desk. She then took a piece of paper from the stack to appear as if she was working.

"Come in." Tsunade said. The door opened to reveal Seth as he entered the office. "Oh good timing I was actually about to send for you."

"Really, what for? Seth asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you are now officially a citizen of Konoha, I have also gotten you registered as a chunin level ninja." Tsunade said. "So because you are now a chunin you would receive the traditional flak jacket but it is not mandatory to actually wear it. Do you have a request for something else?

"Well I was actually coming to ask if you can tell me the best place to buy clothes, but now that you mention it is it too much trouble to get a pair of those arm guards that the anbu ninja wear but in black? Seth asked.

"No not at all, but now back to business." Tsunade continued. "Now that you are a ninja you can go on missions but usually you would do it in a three man team. You will be put in team Kakashi with Sakura, Naruto, and of course Kakashi. You are to meet them in one hour at the training field where you fought Kakashi."

"Ok, and about that clothes store?" Seth asked.

"Personally I think the best one is right down there." Tsunade said as she pointed out a window towards a building with a big sign on it.

"Thanks." Replied Seth as he walked out of the office.

-Scene Change-

Seth was standing in the middle of the field with Naruto and Sakura as they all waited for Kakashi who was once again late.

"Yo." Said Kakashi as he jumped down from a tree.

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled Seth, Sakura, and Naruto.

"_Looks like their getting along just fine_" Thought Kakashi. "Well, welcome Seth to the team. Before we go get our first mission as a new team we are going to need to learn a few things about you. Like what you can and can't do, your abilities, and anything else you think may be important."

"Well, I can control each of the elements." Seth said. "I can also summon any kind of bladed weapon I want. I can increase my strength and my speed, and as long as I can find the right words, pretty much anything from unlocking a door to blowing something up."

"Ok, thank you for telling us that. So now that you are part of this team you will need a communicator." Kakashi replied. "It will allow us to speak to you and allow you to speak to us from great distances."

"Oh, thank you, but I have something better. I actually forgot to mention that I can actually allow us to speak to each other without the use of a communicator."

"Really?" Asked Naruto . "And how do you do that?"

"Well I have a spell that will allow me to connect our minds and allow you to project your thoughts and have us hear them." Seth answered.

"But what if we want to keep our thoughts to ourselves?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, I don't really know how to answer that but from what I can guess is that the spell can tell what you want the others to hear and what you don't want them to hear." Seth answered. "It can also help in combat to where we know what the other will do, so that the other can plan around what the other will do.

"Cool, when can you do it?" Naruto asked with a look of excitement on his face.

"I can do it right now if ya'll want me to." Responded Seth.

"I don't see why not, it could come in handy incase one of use happens to get captured." Kakashi responded.

"Ok, all of you just stand still." Seth told them as he raised his hands. " **Nasc ár machnamh**!*"

Seth then slowly put his hands down and looked at the other three.

"Was that it?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't feel any different." Stated Sakura.

"_Well maybe if you tried it out first?" _Thought Seth.

All three of the ninjas eyes widened upon hearing Seth's thoughts in their own heads.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Naruto said.

"So, what now?" Seth asked.

"We are going to go get our first mission as a new team." Kakashi replied.

"Cool lets go." Seth said. As the four of them started to walk back to the village.

-Scene Change-

"I don't want that mission." Naruto said. "It sucks."

"Naruto just shut up and do what she tells you." Seth retorted. "She's the Hokage and you will do what she tells you. _Though I do agree with you._"

Suddenly a woman Burst through the door.

"Lady Hokage, we just received an urgent letter from the sands!" The woman yelled. "The Kazekage has been taken by the Akatsuki!"

"Well Naruto, looks like you get your wish." Tsunade said. "You four are to go the Sand village, find out the situation and relay it back to Konoha then help out the Sand village in any way you can."

"Yes ma'am." Team Kakashi replied.

-Scene Change-

The four members of team Kakashi were standing at the entrance ready to leave when Tsunade showed up.

"Seth before you leave I came to give you this." Tsunade said as she held out a bundle of cloth.

Seth took the bundle and unwrapped the cloth to find two black arm guards and a Konoha headband.

"Oh, thanks Tsunade." Seth said while putting on the arm guards and tying the headband on his upper right arm.

"Try to come back in one piece." Tsunade said to the team.

"Yes ma'am." The team replied before jumping into the trees.

-A few minutes later-

"So what does an organization like the Akatsuki want with the Kazekage?" Seth asked.

"It's because of whats inside him." Naruto answered. "We both have demons sealed inside of us. Garra has the one tailed Shukaku and I have the nine tailed Kyuubi. They want to capture us and rip the demon out of us so that they can use them as a weapon."

"_Demons sealed inside of people? I need to talk to Tsunade about this._" Seth thought.

"Naruto after this mission you and I need to talk." Seth said.

"Ok." Naruto replied.

-A few hours later-

"There's someone up ahead." Seth suddenly said.

"Oh its Temari!" Sakura said as the person came into view.

"Temari?" Seth asked.

"The Kazekage's sister." Kakashi answered.

"She probably doesn't know about her brothers being captured. Maybe we should inform her?" Seth asked.

"Hey Temari!" Sakura yelled.

Oh, hey whats up." Temari said.

Team Kakashi jumped down from the trees and landed in front of Temari.

"You haven't heard have you?" Seth asked.

"Heard what?" Temari replied.

"You're brother has been taken by the Akatsuki." Kakashi answered.

"WHAT!" Temari yelled. "When did this happen?"

"We just received the message earlier today." Kakashi answered.

"We're heading to your village so you might want to come with us." Naruto said.

"It will take us three days to get there from here, we should hurry." Kakashi said.

"Sure." Temari replied before all five of them jumped into the trees.

-three days later-

"Finally, we're here." Naruto said as they approached the entrance to the village.

Once they five of them entered the village a man started to run up to them.

"Temari-san!" The man started to say. "Your brother has been..."

"I know what happened." Temari interrupted.

"Then you know about Kankurou?" The man asked.

"What about Kankurou?" Temari replied.

"When Garra was captured he followed the two members of Akatsuki." The man started to say."He fought the two and lost, during the fight he was poisoned and we don't have a way to cure it. He has a half day at the most."

"Shit!" Temari said. before starting to run towards the hospital.

"Hold on Temari." Sakura said. "I'll examine him.

- At the hospital-

"Kankurou!" Temari yelled as she and team Kakashi entered the treatment room that he was located in.

Just as Kakashi entered the room an old lady that was standing beside Kankurou's bed mumbled something and leapt at Kakashi with her fist raised.

Naruto quickly intercepted her fist with his hand as Seth moved in between them and pushed the old lady back.

"What the hell lady?" Seth shouted.

"He is the white fang of Konoha, my sons enemy, I will get my revenge for him." The lady said.

Just then an old man held his arm out in front of her to stop her.

"It's not him, though he does bear a strong resemblance." The old man said.

"Oh, I was only pretending to be stupid, hahaha." The old lady said as a sweat drop appeared on the faces of team Kakashi.

"Ok then." Seth said.

"Her let me through I can heal him." Sakura said.

Sakura quickly walked over to Kankurou and started to examine him.

"I need you all to stand back." Sakura said, she then pointed at two of the sands doctors that were in the room. "If I tell you what to get can you get them?"

"Of course." The two doctors said.

"I think we should wait outside in the hallway." Kakashi said to both Seth and Naruto.

"Sure." Seth replied.

- an hour later-

The door to the examination room opened to have Sakura come out of the door.

'I've directly removed the poison so he should be fine, but I still need to make an antidote for what little of it that's left." Sakura said. "Do you have a green house where I can gather some herbs to make it?"

"Sure follow me." One of the sand doctors said.

"And once she is done we can go after the Akatsuki. But how will we find out which way they went?" Seth said.

"Well when we examined him he told us that there was a piece of cloth in one of his puppets hand." The second doctor said. "He said it came off of one of the Akatsuki members."

"Here give it to me, I can track him." Seth said.

-half an hour later-

"Ok, I was only able to make three antidotes and I used one on Kankurou." Sakura started to say. "So that leaves us with two. So we need to be careful when fighting the poison user."

"Ok, lets go." Seth said.

"Hold up wait for me!" a voice shouted from the top of the hospital.

Team Kakashi looked up in the direction of the voice to see the old lady from before.

The old lady suddenly jumped off the roof and landed in front of the team.

"Ok that was cool." Naruto said.

"Whatever, but you better not slow us down." Seth said.

"Don't treat me like an old lady and the names Chiyo. Chiyo snapped.

"Alright then, Seth you said that you have a way to track the Akatsuki down?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, and unless they split up we should find them both." Seth replied. He then took the piece of cloth from his pocket and held it flat in his hand. Using his other hand he placed his index finger directly in the center of the cloth and spoke. "** Éiriú mise thall bealach**!" Once Seth removed his finger the cloth started to levitate. It then started to fold itself into an arrow which spun around two times before stopping and pointing to Seth's right.

"And away we go." Naruto said before all five of them started running in the direction the arrow was pointing.

-One hour later-

"EVERYONE STOP!" Kakashi suddenly yelled as they jumped down from the trees and landed into a clearing.

Just then out from the shadows of the trees at the edge of the clearing walked a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The persons face was still partially covered in shadow but Seth could still make out the figures red eyes.

"Who is that?" Seth asked never taking his eyes of the figure.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto answered with a look of rage upon his face.

"So he's the one that slaughtered his entire family." Chiyo said.

"All of you don't look into his eyes." Kakashi warned. "If you do you'll be caught in a genjutsu, so try to judge his movements by his feet."

"_Whats a genjutsu?" _Seth thought so that Kakashi could hear.

"_Its an illusion, and his are very powerful so be careful._" Kakashi answered.

"We need to have someone fight him head on while someone else sneaks up behind him, in his blind spot." Chiyo started to say quietly enough to where Itachi couldn't hear. " We also need someone to stay with the main fighter so if that if they get caught in a genjutsu the other can break it."

"Looks like you were useful after all." Seth said.

"True, but its not that simple." Kakashi replied. "His is the Mangekyou Sharingan, a much stronger version, you can't just simply break out of it. Thankfully it uses up a lot of his chakra so he can't use it for long."

"Well, well, well, after one fight you know so much. Very impressive, but it won't matter. Because you Naruto is coming with me." Itachi said while raising a finger and pointing at Naruto.

Then Naruto's face suddenly became blank and his pupils became very dilated.

"But your wrong about one thing Kakashi." Itachi said. "All I have to do is point my finger at someone and they fall victim to my genjutsu."

"Sakura and Lady Chiyo try to break the genjutsu, Seth your with me." Kakashi said as he crouched into a fighting stance and lifted his head band revealing his own sharingan eye.

"Right." Seth said as he summoned a two foot long backhand sword into his right hand and jumped into the air.

Kakashi quickly reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a kunai and charged at Itachi. Itachi quickly caught a kunai of his own that feel from his sleeve and blocked Kakashi while a kagebushin came out from behind Itachi and blocked Seth's sword with a kunai of its own. Seth then quickly summoned another backhand sword into his left hand and spun around to his right slicing the clone in half.

Itachi seeing Seth cut the clone in half kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending him flying back. Seth just landed from his mid air fight just to have Kakashi slam into him knocking them both to the ground.

"_God damn he's good._" Seth thought as he pushed Kakashi off of himself. "_But I'm finishing this now!_"

"** Deonaigh mise smacht thall an ithir!**" Seth yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground in front of him.

The ground in front of him exploded into four foot spikes that continued forward towards Itachi.

Itachi just simply jumped into the air to avoid the spikes but Seth expected this. Seth quickly brought his fist up and pointed it at Itachi. The spikes broke apart into hundreds of foot long shards that flew at Itachi impaling him all over his chest.

"Good job Seth, but why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, It never really crossed my mind to do that until now." Seth answered.

"Ok then, Sakura how's Naruto?" Kakashi asked s both Seth and Kakashi turned around to look at the other three.

"He's just fine, back to his normal self." Sakura answered with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Where is he I'll kill that bastard!" Naruto yelled while swinging his head from side to side looking for Itachi.

"Um, ok then" Seth said as a he walked over to Itachi's body. "Kakashi can you come over here for a second?"

"Whats up?" Kakashi asked as he approached Seth.

"Just see for yourself." Seth said as he pointed at the bodies head.

"I had a bad feeling that that was the case." Kakashi said as he just stared at the body.

The face of the body was no longer Itachi's but of another man that Kakashi didn't recognize.

"It's a jutsu created by the Uchiha's called the goukakyuu, it allows the user to put some of their chakra into a body and have it do battle for them. The one drawback is that it uses up roughly thirty percent of one's chakra and the imposter is not very powerful." Kakashi explained.

"So that means that Itachi is still alive and he just used that jutsu to stall use and to have us waste our energy, just great." Seth said with an angry look upon his face.

"Well other than that, the battles over so we need to continue on with the mission." Kakashi stated.

"Yes sir." Sakura, Naruto, and Seth said as Chiyo simply nodded her head, Then the four of them started running in the direction that they were originally going before the battle.

- two hours later-

"By what this says they are behind that boulder." Seth said as he looked at the arrow made of cloth that hovered on his hand.

Well Sakura I think that this is in your area of expertise." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sakura replied before charging at the boulder and punching it.

But for some reason her fist never made contact. What seemed like a thick substance was covering the boulder.

"There seems to be a seal on it." Sakura said as she backed up away from the boulder.

"Yeah, from what I can tell it's a five-seal barrier. We will need to split up and remove the seals at the different locations same time." Kakashi replied.

"Or I can just do this." Seth said before summoning a curved dagger into his hand. "This dagger has a spell carved into the blade that can do anything from unlocking a door to opening a seal. I could just use this and keep us from splitting up."

Seth then jumped up to the height of the piece of paper the was the base of the seal and cut through it with the dagger. The paper then suddenly burst into flames and fell of the boulder.

"Sakura if you wouldn't mind." Seth said as he backed away from the boulder.

Sakura yelled as she ran at the boulder with her fist raised. This time her fist made contact and the boulder exploded. Once the dust settled the team ran into the cave and stood on either side of the entrance.

In the middle of the cave were two men one had blonde hair that was done u into a ponytail on the top of his head with one long lock of hair that came down over his face. He was sitting on top of something but Seth couldn't identify it. Standing to the man's right was a giant white bird with a lather round head.

To the blond man's left was another man with black hair that ran down his head in slivers until the slivers spiked up on the back of his head. He was also wearing a mask over his mouth that was ripped at the bottom. The man was either sitting or really slouched over Seth couldn't tell.

But the one thing that both of the men shared was that they were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Yo, So which one of you is the nine tailed jinchuuriki I wonder." The blonde man said.

**Authors notes**

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update but that's life for you.**

**Well anyway thank you for reading and once again plz review.**

**I am currently without a beta so if anyone would like to beta for me I would appreciate it.**

**And to Scarecrow'sMainFan thank you for the review and the feedback.**

Show me the way - **éiriú mise thall bealach**

Grant me control over the earth - **deonaigh mise smacht thall an ithir**

Connect our minds - **nasc ár machnamh**


	4. battle and awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Spells/ Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

"Yo, So which one of you is the nine tailed jinchuuriki I wonder." The blonde man said.

"You Bastards!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "Where's Gaara!"

"That must be him, how annoying." The slouching black haired one said.

"Are you blind?" The blond asked with a smirk on his face. "Who do you think is acting as my chair?"

"Gaara get up!" Naruto yelled. "Stop ignoring me and get up!"

"Save your breath he can't hear you, he's dead you idiot." The blond said nearly laughing.

Seth's eyes suddenly widened, he felt a sensation that he hadn't felt since he left his world. The presence of a demon. Seth looked over at Naruto to see something that he hadn't expected. Naruto's whisker marks had become darker and bolder, his hair had become more wild, his canine teeth were now larger. But what surprised Seth the most was his eyes. No longer were they blue, but blood red and the pupil was no longer round, they were slitted. Seth could feel the malice and hate radiating off of Naruto.

"_Good thing he's not mad at us._" Seth thought.

"Give him back!" Naruto yelled before he charged at the two Akatsuki members.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Naruto stopping him.

"Naruto, If you charge in there like that they will destroy you." Kakashi said. "Just settle down."

"It seems that the jinchuuriki wants to take this one back home with it." The black haired one said.

"This may make you mad at me but I want to fight this one." The blond said.

"Have you forgotten what the boss said." The black haired one said. "The mission was one beast to one member, don't push it."

"Itachi said that the nine tailed jinchuuriki was powerful, maybe the battle with him will give me some inspiration for my art." The blond said with a smile on his face.

"You call your explosions art?" The black haired one asked. "How pathetic, art should be something that should last a lifetime not for a split second."

"I beg to differ." The blond said.

"Stop ignoring us!" Naruto yelled before he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

After the scroll was unrolled a massive shuriken appeared in front of Naruto with a poof of smoke. Naruto then grabbed the skuriken and threw it at the two members of Akatsuki before Kakashi could stop him.

Before the shuriken could hit one of the two a tail came shooting out from under the black haired ones cloak and blocked the shuriken and the man acted like nothing happened.

"Deidara are you trying to make me mad?" The black haired one asked.

"I thought that it would make you mad. Deidara said. "My art is explosions, completely different from your puppet shows."

Suddenly the massive bird standing next to Deidara lowered its head and scooped up Gaara's body in its mouth. Deidara then jumped onto the birds back and flew out of the cave towards the forest.

"Oh, like hell your getting away from me!" Naruto yelled before running out of the cave after Deidara.

"I'll help Naruto." Kakashi said. "You three stay here and take care of him."

Kakashi then ran out of the cave to catch up to Naruto.

"Got it." Sakura said.

"Well Sasori, aren't you going to give your grandmother a hug?" Chiyo said as she reached her hands into her sleeves.

"Only after I kill you." Sasori Said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"To bad, I really wanted one." Chiyo said before pulling out strings from her sleeves with kunai on them. She quickly swung the strings in the air and the kunais slid off and levitated in front of her before she swung her arms again and the kunais flew towards Sasori.

Sasori merely blocked the kunais with his tail but one got past and cut his cloak. He then ripped the cloak of showing a giant face on his back with his tail coming out of its mouth. It also revealed the puppets two legs and arms, but one of its arms had a cylindrical device around it.

"What the hell?" Seth asked.

"That's not his real body." Chiyo said. "Its actually a puppet that he can control from the inside."

"So all we have to do is break the puppet to get to him?" Seth asked.

"That's the idea." Chiyo answered.

"So Chiyo, you and me distract him and let Sakura get close enough to break the puppet." Seth said. "Understand?"

"Lets get this over with." Sakura replied.

"Enough with the chit chat, I want to kill and add you to my collection!" Sasori yelled before lifting his right arm and launching the cylindrical device towards the three ninjas. As it reached them smaller cylinders shot out of the device and opened up to reveal thousands of needles that started flying out in every direction.

"**Deonaigh mise smacht thall gaoth!**" Seth yelled faster than he ever has before.

Seth then created a ball of wind around the needles before they could travel any further and stopped them before they could hit anyone. He then pointed two fingers at Sasori and a tendril of air branched off of the ball and shot the needles back at Sasori.

Sasori went to raise his tail up to block the needles but found that he couldn't, so he was forced to open his mouth and shot out the needles from there in hopes that they will block all of the incoming needles. He was able to block most of them that way but some needles still got through and got lodged in the puppets face and arms. Sparing a quick glance Sasori looked over at his tail and saw a chakra string that Chiyo had placed there when the threw the kunai. He looked up to see Seth charging him at him with a backhand sword that he didn't have a second ago. Seth quickly ran up to Sasori and swung the sword cutting straight threw the head slicing the eyes. Using the fact that Sasori was now blind Sakura jumped into the air and brought her fist down on top of the puppets back crushing it.

Sakura looked up to see a bundle of figure covered in cloth jump out of the puppet and away from her to the back of the cave.

"Nicely done, blinding me to let the girl get close enough to break the puppet." Sasori said as a hand appeared from under the cloth and raise towards the figures head and grabbed the cloth. "But did you really think that it was going to be that easy?" The hand that had grabbed the cloth quickly swung downward pulling the cloth off of the figure revealing a red haired boy that looked no older than fifteen or sixteen that was wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"So that's Sasori's real body." Seth said. "I thought that he would be older."

Seth looked back towards Chiyo as if to get an answer for his age but saw a shocked look on her face. As if she also couldn't believe how old he was either.

"I see that you have a special ability a kekkei genkai maybe?" Sasori said. "Maybe once I kill you I could add you to my collection."

Sasori then opened his hand and a scroll that was stored in his sleeve fell into it. He then used that same hand to slightly unroll the scroll and revealed three horizontal lines written on the inside of the scroll.

"How about I show you one of my other puppets." Sasori said raising the scroll up in front of him."It was hard to acquire this one so he is among my favorites."

There was a loud boom and smoke surrounded Sasori. The smoke cleared to reveal Sasori crouched down with a puppet that looked like a covered in a black cloak hovering slightly above his shoulders.

"It can't be." Chiyo said with a surprised look upon her face. "That's the third Kazekage. He disappeared ten years ago. So you killed him and added him to your collection."

"Even with being near death you still are as sharp as ever grandmother." Sasori said. "But no matter. This cave will soon be your grave."

Sasori then brought his arms out in front of him and the puppet that was on his shoulders was sent flying towards Sakura. Suddenly blades sprouted from the puppets right arm.

"**Ardú mo luas!**" Seth yelled. He disappeared in a blur of motion and appeared in front of the puppet with a massive sword that was around six feet tall. and a foot and a half wide. It reminded Sakura of Zabuza's sword but without the hole and the curve.

Seth brought the sword up in front of him and blocked the puppets blades. Seth then quickly parried the attack and kicked the puppet in the face sending it back towards its master. Seth then saw a weird liquid drip from his blade.

"He must have poison incorporated into all of his attacks. If it's the same poison that was used on Kankurou then just a scratch could be fatal.

"Your pretty fast." Sasori said. "But can you block this?"

Sasori then pulled his hand back towards himself. The puppet then raised its left arm in front of itself and the arm opened up to reveal symbols written on the puppet. Suddenly hundreds of arms came pouring out of the parts of the arm that had opened up and started towards Seth. Seth quickly changed the giant blade into a katana. Seth then charged forward and once again disappeared into a blur of motion.

The arms that came from the puppet along with the arm that all the other arms came from suddenly burst into thousands of pieces. Seth then reappeared behind Sasori and kicked him in the back and sent him into the wall of the cave.

Sasori after falling back onto the ground sent his puppet towards Seth with the blades on its unbroken arm out. Chiyo used a part of Sasori's old destroyed puppets tail to block them and allow Seth to jump back. Sasori then made a fist and the mouth of his puppet opened to reveal a small tube that started to blow out some kind of gas at Seth, Sakura, and Chiyo.

"Everyone do not inhale for any reason!" Chiyo yelled.

**"Deonaigh mise smacht thall gaoth!"** Seth yelled before the cloud enveloped them. Seth quickly slammed his fist together creating a blast of air forcing the cloud of poison away from them. Seth then created a gust of wind and sent the cloud of poison out of the cave.

"So it seems that you can only use one of your powers at a time." Sasori said. "Except for the weapons it seems that that can be used in tandem with the others. But I've grown tired of these games I'm going to finish this now."

Sasori then flexed his fingers and the puppets mouth opened to have a black substance come flowing forth.

"It can't be!" Chiyo said. "That's the third Kazekage's jutsu, the Iron Sand."

"I don't care what its name is just tell me what it can do." Seth said as he looked on at the black iron sand.

"It can change into any form or weapon to suit the user's needs in battle." Chiyo answered.

Sasori then used the puppet to make the sand into hundreds of small iron pellets before sending them towards Seth, Sakura, and Chiyo.

**"Satetsu Shigure**/ Iron Sand Drizzle!" Sasori yelled.

Suddenly the pellets made contact and a dust cloud enveloped the three. When the dust settled Sasori could see a dozen swords floating in the air spinning rapidly. The pellets hadn't even touched the three ninjas.

"I may only be able to use one spell at a time but I can control multiple blades at once." Seth said as the blades stopped spinning and pointed straight up.

Then more sand came flowing out from the puppets mouth and formed a giant rectangle prism and a flat, sharp triangle. Sasori sent the triangle towards Seth who merely used one of the swords in the air to cut it in half but he didn't see the prism come flying at him from his blind spot.

"Seth watch out!" Sakura yelled as she ran forward to try and stop the prism, but she wasn't fast enough. The prism slammed into the side of Seth's head nearly cracking his skull and sending him flying into the cave wall causing a cloud of dust to erupt from the impact. When the dust settled there was a large crater in the wall and there were rocks that had fallen onto the ground with Seth's hand sticking out from under them.

"One down, two to go." Sasori said as he prepared to attack Sakura and Chiyo.

Suddenly right before he was about to strike Sasori felt a strange sensation that was coming from behind him. He turned around to see the pile of rocks that covered Seth had black smoke coming out from in-between the rocks. Suddenly the rocks disintegrated revealing Seth laying on the ground with the smoke coming off of him. Then Seth's body rose from the ground and went into a standing position. Seth's face held no emotions, it looked as if he wasn't really there. His pupils started to widen until they covered his entire eye, his hair turned as black as darkness itself.

Sakura saw this and quickly took a glance at his left hand. There she could see the seal that he wore on his hand had fallen off of his finger. The chain on the seal was shaking violently. Suddenly Seth started to slowly walk forward towards Sasori.

"You should be dead, or at least unconscious from my poison that was imbedded into the iron sand, but no matter your change in appearance will not change anything." Sasori said as he sent the prism of iron sand at Seth. When the prism reached Seth the moment it got within three feet of him it started to disintegrate.

This didn't even phase Seth as he continued to slowly walk forward as if nothing happened. Sasori glanced at Seth's eyes and he felt something that he had never felt before. Fear. The boys eyes were like windows showing his death over and over.

"Stay away!" Sasori yelled at Seth who gave no reaction showing that he had heard him. Sasori then sent his puppet towards Seth with every blade that the puppet had in it out, but just like the iron sand the puppet just disintegrated before it could even reach him.

Sakura just looked on in amazement and fear. "_Is this what Seth keeps sealed?" _Sakura thought. _"No wonder he is always so jumpy when someone tries to mess with it."_

"If that won't stop you maybe this will!" Sasori yelled as a scroll flew out of the back of his cloak. The scroll opened up in mid air and from the scroll came a hundred puppets of all shape and sizes appeared and hovered in the air above everyone.

"TAKE THIS, MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!" Sasori bellowed as he swung his hands out in front of him making all of the puppets soar towards Seth. Seth just stopped and a black circle started to spread from where he was standing to being five feet in diameter. Out of the circle came tendrils of darkness that shot out and punctured, sliced, or crushed all the puppets. The tendrils retreated back into the circle as the destroyed puppets feel to the ground in pieces.

Sasori seeing this had a look of pure terror pass over his face. He then jumped towards the entrance to the cave to escape but in mid jump he stopped. He turned his head to see why he stopped only to see tendrils of darkness that had pierced his arms and legs. He slowly started to be pulled towards Seth and the circle.

"NO LET ME GO!" Sasori screamed. "NO PLEASE LET ME GO!

Then the tendrils of darkness suspended Sasori in front of Seth and they locked eyes. Suddenly a crazed smile spread across Seth's face and the tendrils slowly pulled Sasori into the darkness from which they were created. All Sasori do was scream as he continued lower into the darkness until his head was covered and the screaming stopped. The circle of darkness that Seth stood on started to shrink until it was gone.

"Seth are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Seth's head suddenly jerked to look at Sakura and after a few seconds of him looking at her another crazed smile spread onto his face and he started to walk towards Sakura and Chiyo. Sakura quickly blinked and when she opened her eyes Seth was now standing right in front of her looking down at her.

His hand suddenly grabbed Sakura's neck and he lifted her into the air.

"Seth don't do this!" Sakura said as Seth started to squeeze her neck tighter and tighter. "Chiyo, help me!" Sakura struggled to say, but Chiyo was to stunned to do anything.

Just then Seth's eyes returned to normal and he let go of Sakura who fell to her knees and started to cough violently. Seth suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

Chiyo snapped out of her stupor and walked over to Seth and checked his pulse.

" The poison that was in the iron sand must have just now taken effect." Chiyo said.

Sakura crawled over to Seth's hand and put the seal back on his finger and his hair turned back to his brown hair. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe that had the antidote and injected it into his arm.

"He should be out of the danger zone now." Sakura said as she stood back up.

"What happened back there?" Chiyo asked.

"When we first met he told me and a couple of my friends that if the seal were to ever come off something bad would happen, but now that I've seen what happens when its only partially off I don't even want to see what happens when its completely off." Sakura answered as she lifted Seth onto her shoulders. "Well now that Sasori's been taken care of lets catch up to Kakashi and Naruto."

Sakura and Chiyo then jumped out of the entrance of the cave and into the forest.

- Back at the sand village -

Seth was lying on the bed still unconscious with bandages wrapped around his head. When suddenly his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up and started to breath heavily as he remembered what he had been dreaming of. His home when the demons started to take over, all the people dying and Elizabeth. He brought his hands to his face and ran them through his hair. He started to look around and saw that he was in a hospital room.

"_Where am I, and what happened."_ Seth thought. "_The last thing I remember was being hit in the back of the head by something._"

Just then the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh your awake." The nurse said as she set the clipboard she was carrying on the table next to the bed.

"Um, how did I get here?" Seth asked the nurse.

"Oh, your pink haired friend brought you here." The nurse answered. "She said that you got hit in the head by the enemies attack and was knocked out."

"Ok, where is the rest of my team?" Seth asked.

"They are actually outside waiting." The nurse answered. "Would you like me to go get them?"

"No, I'll go." Seth said as he got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry but you can't leave yet." The nurse said while stepping in front of Seth to stop him. "We have to run a check up to make sure your ok to leave first."

"I can tell you right now that I'm ok to leave." Seth replied as he pushed the nurse out of his way and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was His team standing down the hall talking to a man with red hair. Seth stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to join them.

"Yo." Seth said as he approached them. His team turned around and made a hole for him in the group.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm feel fine except for a massive headache." Seth replied.

"Well that's good." Kakashi said. "Oh and Seth, say hello."

Kakashi motioned his hand towards the red haired man in front of him. Seth looked at the man and finally realized who he was.

"Wait, what?" Seth exclaimed. "I thought you were dead?"

"I was but Lady Chiyo gave up her life to bring me back." Gaara said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Seth said.

"Thank you for that, and thank you for helping in saving me." Garra replied as he held out his hand.

Seth raised his hand and shook it. "No problem." Seth said.

"So, we best be on our way." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir." Naruto, Sakura, and Seth said before they started to walk to the exit of the hospital to return home.

**Authors notes**

**Thank you for reading and once again plz comment. I am still looking for a beta if anyone would like to volunteer.**

**Thank you to Thomas Droven for the reviews, and for Tsunade Seth went to her because I figured that since she is the hokage she knows the village better than anyone. Also Tsunade saw them off in the manga so I left that in there but I also gave her a purpose to. She brings him the headband and the arm guards.**

**Deonaigh mise smacht thall gaoth - Grant me control over wind.**

**Ardú mo luas - Increase my speed.**

**ShoJumpfan out.**


	5. recap and mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Spells/ Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

Team Kakashi had left the sand village two days ago and were on their way home. They were jumping from branch to branch in the forest that covered the majority of the fire country. Kakashi was in the lead with Naruto following behind him. Seth was next followed by Sakura.

Seth couldn't help but notice that both Naruto and Kakashi kept glancing back at him every minute or so. Seth looked back at Sakura for her to meet his gaze with a look that seemed that if she stopped looking at him something bad would happen.

Seth suddenly stopped on the branch he had just landed on and stood up straight.

"Ok, did I do something wrong?" Seth asked once the rest of the group stopped.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi replied.

"You are all acting as if I did something bad, you and Naruto keeps looking at me as if to make sure I am still there and haven't run away and Sakura's eyes are burning a hole in the back of my head." Seth said.

"Well we are just making sure that you don't pass out or anything from your head injury." Kakashi said. "You did leave before the doctors could run their final check up to make sure that you were ok to leave."

"Fine, whatever." Seth said before he jumped onto another branch and continued on his way as the rest of the team followed after him.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Naruto asked after he jumped to Kakashi's side.

"I thought that it would be better if he didn't know." Kakashi answered. "After all if it wasn't for Sasori's poison stopping him he could have very well killed Sakura."

"I guess you're right." Naruto said. "Well lets hurry up and get to the village."

-several hours later-

"Finally we're back." Naruto said as they walked through the gates of Konoha.

"I have never been this tired since the last big fight I had at home." Seth said as he started to walk away. "I'll see you guys later I'm heading home but I still plan on having that conversation with you Naruto."

"Ok, I'm going to get me some ramen!" Naruto yelled before he ran down one of the streets to his favorite ramen shack.

"Sakura come with me to report the mission to Tsunade." Kakashi said. "I need someone that was there to explain what happened to Seth.

"Right." Sakura replied before the two of them started to walk towards the Hokage's building.

"But you might have to carry me." Kakashi said as he started to sway.

"Huh, what do you mean? Sakura said as she looked over to see Kakashi falling. She quickly moved under him and caught him on her back.

"I think using the Mangekyō sharingan took more out of me than I thought." Kakashi said. "It's a miracle that I made it here on my own." "Whatever." Sakura replied. "I'm going to take you to the hospital first and get Tsunade to move the mission briefing to your room." "Thank you." Kakashi said before he lost consciousness.

- At Seth's apartment-

Seth had unlocked the door and walked into his house and smelled the trash that had to be taken out and the dishes that he had left in the sink.

"_Man I need to clean up." _Seth thought. "_But after I take a shower._"

Twenty minutes later Seth had taken a shower and put on a pair of black, baggy cargo pants and a dark grey skin tight short sleeve shirt. He had taken the trash out and was half way done with the dishes when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who would that be?" Seth asked as he dried of his hands and walked towards the door.

Seth looked through the peek hole on the door and saw that it was Ino.

"Hey Ino what do you need?" Seth asked after he opened the door.

"I heard that you got back from your mission from the sand village and that you had an injury so I came to see if you're ok. Ino replied.

"Oh, ya I'm ok, just got hit in the head during a fight." Seth said. "It's nothing serious."

"That's good." Ino said.

"Hey Ino what are you doing here?" A voice from behind Ino asked.

Ino turned around to reveal Sakura walking up to them.

"I was just seeing if Seth was ok." Ino answered.

"Ok, anyway, Seth, Tsunade wants to see you." Sakura said as she looked at Seth in the eye.

"All right then." Seth replied as he went back into his apartment and grabbed his trench coat and arm guards. When he came back to the door Sakura was already gone but Ino was still there.

"Hey can I come with you?" Ino asked as Seth closed and locked the door.

"I don't see why not." Seth answered. Then they both walked towards the Hokage's mansion.

-In Tsunade's office-

"Until Kakashi recovers you will be the leader of his team, and your name will be Yamato." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." Said Yamato. He was wearing the standard anbu uniform but he had taken off his mask revealing his face, and instead of the normal headband he was wearing a mask like headband that outlined his face. Yamato then turned around and left the room to go find the members of team Kakashi.

Tsunade hadn't been waiting for more than three minutes before Seth walked into her office with Ino behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Seth asked once he approached Tsunade's desk.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about the mission you just went on." Tsunade said. "Ino what are you doing here?"

"I was with Seth when Sakura told him that you wanted to see him and I asked Seth if I could come along and he said yes." Ino replied.

"Oh well I just gave Asuma a new mission for your team so you might want to go find him and the rest of your team." Tsunade said.

"Ok, see ya Seth." Ino said.

"See ya." Seth replied as Ino left the room. "So what did you want to know?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your fight with Sasori." Tsunade said."Or more specifically how it ended."

"Oh, well I won't be of any use to you I was knocked unconscious in the middle of the fight." Seth said.

"Well that isn't totally true." Tsunade said as she took a folder down from a stack of papers that were sitting on her desk and opened it up. "This is the report on your mission and the troubling part was your defeat of Sasori."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked with a confused look on his face. "I never defeated him."

"Well from what Sakura Told Kakashi is that after you were knocked unconscious you went berserk, Sakura said that your seal had partially come off." Tsunade said with a very serious look on her face."She said that any attack that got near you simply vanished, and when Sasori summoned hundreds of puppets to attack you Sakura said that it looked as if you used darkness itself to destroy them."

The moment Tsunade said darkness Seth got a very worried look on his face as his left hand twitched.

"Sakura said that when Sasori tried to escape you stopped him and then dragged him into the darkness." Tsunade continued as she closed the folder. "But what troubles me the most is when Sakura simply spoke you're name you appeared in front of her and started to strangle her, and if it wasn't for the poison that had entered your system stopping you, you could have very well killed her."

"Oh my god." Seth said. "That's why they were watching me so closely."

"Unfortunately because of that I am going to remove you from team Kakashi." Tsunade continued. "This is just a precaution in case something like this happens again, so from now on you will be taking missions by yourself."

"I understand." Seth said as his the look on his face turned serious.

"Because of this I have to find a replacement for their next mission." Tsunade said as she started to shake her head.

"I know it's none of my business but what is their mission?" Seth asked.

"One of Jariya's spies learned that Sasori was supposed to meet with a spy of his own that apparently works with an enemy of this village named Orochimaru, the man who killed the third Hokage. " Tsunade said. "So they are going to pose as Sasori and meet with the spy themselves."

"Ok, is it ok if I go to the training field to vent some anger?" Seth asked as his fists started to shake.

"As long as you don't destroy it." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Seth said as he ran out of the office.

-At team 7's training field-

Seth had made sixteen blades out of the rock around him and chanted a spell to make them as strong as real blades and to move on their own. He was currently wielding a great sword and was sparing with the other blades.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Seth yelled as he swung his sword at one of the earth blades and cut it in half. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED AGAIN!"

Seth swung his sword at another one of the earth blades but missed.

"DAMNIT!" Seth screamed when he threw his sword at one of the many trees that lined the field and embedded it halfway into the tree.

Seth then dispelled the remaining earth swords and walked over to the tree his sword had pierced.

"I just need to go home and calm down." Seth said before he stood up and started to walk home after pulling the sword out of the tree and dispelling it.

-At Seth's apartment-

Seth had sat down in the middle of his living room and started to meditate like he did when he was learning how to fully control his powers. He had been sitting there for hours until Seth had actually fallen to sleep.

The next day Seth woke up to find himself still in the position he was in when he fell asleep.

"_That was unexpected._" Seth thought to himself as he stood up.

Seth walked into the apartments kitchen and started the coffee maker before he went and took a shower.

Seth got out and dressed in his usual skin tight black short sleeve shirt with baggy black cargo pants with his coat and arm guards.

"_I wonder if Tsunade will have any missions that I can do since I'm on my own now_." Seth thought as he drank his coffee. Seth quickly finished his coffee and left his apartment and started to walk towards the hokage's building.

As he entered the hokage's building he nearly bumped in to Shizune.

"Oh, hey Seth I was actually about to come get you so I could give you a mission." Shizune said as she handed Seth a scroll the she was carrying. "There seems to be a group of bandits that keep stopping and robbing from supply carts a couple of miles from the village. So we are going to send you with a cart that has empty crates and ambush these bandits. Truthfully the client doesn't care whether or not you kill them or just capture them to be thrown into a jail cell and truthfully neither does Tsunade but maybe if you could just bring back one of them back alive we will be willing to give you a little extra."

"I can't guarantee that there will be one left alive." Seth replied. "I've needed to let out some frustration and you giving me permission to actually kill a group of bandits is exactly what I need."

"Um, ok." Shizune said as she quickly took a step back. "The cart will be ready for you in about half an hour so be ready at the gate by then and try to dress up as a regular civilian so you don't alert the bandits."

"Whatever." Seth said as he started to walk away.

- Half an hour later-

Seth had just left the village sitting on the seat of a horse drawn cart that had the empty crates on the back of it. Seth was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a grey vest with no shirt and was holding on to the ropes that connected to the horse's reins. He was told to go down the path that goes to the west and hopefully the bandits would take the bait.

After several hours of traveling Seth entered the area that the bandits were robbing from the carts. After about half an hour Seth finally heard something other than his horses and the birds in the trees. He thought he heard a twig snap and someone speak, but he decided that it was nothing more than an animal until a man carrying a massive meat clever in his right hand that looked to have dried blood on it stepped out in front of the cart forcing him to stop.

"Hey buddy." The man yelled. "Whats in those crates there?"

"Oh, these?" Seth said pointing back at the crates in the cart. "Nothing important, just some normal supplies and stuff and it seems that you're in my way so could you please move? I don't want to be late in delivering these."

"Well thats to bad because as of now those crates belong to me and my friends here." The man said while walking closer to the cart.

"What friends?" Seth asked.

"Them." The man said as he pointed behind Seth.

Seth turned around to see 20 men of varying height standing behind him. Each with a different weapon.

"Well, looks like it can't be helped." Seth said as he reached over and disconnected the horses from the cart and taking the ropes he slapped each horse on its rear getting them to run straight towards the man in front of him. The man rolled out of the way of the horses and then started to quickly walk up to the cart with a pissed of look on his face.

"What the hell was that for!" The man yelled. "We need those horses."

"I really don't care." Seth said as the man climbed onto the cart and pointed the cleaver at Seth's chest.

"Well we do and for that I'm going to kill you!" The man yelled as he pulled his arm back. The man then went to stab the cleaver into Seth's chest. Thats when Seth made his move.

Seth spun to avoid the cleaver and then grabbed the man's hand with his right hand and slammed the palm of his left hand into his elbow snapping it. Seth then pulled the cleaver from the man's hand and spun around once again and using the cleaver sliced the man's head off. Seth stopped the spin with his back turned to the other bandits as the first man's head fell to the dirt and a fountain of blood shot from the now decapitated body and covered Seth's right arm and splattered onto Seth's face. Seth then lowered his arm and dropped the cleaver onto the cart. He then looked over his right shoulder towards the group of bandits behind him and gave them a smile that said that he will have fun killing them.

Seth then jumped towards the middle of the group and summoned a great sword and upon landing cut one of the bandits clean in half from the top of his head the groin. He then spun to his left and cut of the legs of the man standing there and after he summoned a katana in his other hand stabbed the man in the head before he even hit the ground.

"HOLY SHIT, RUN!" One of the bandits yelled. Just then they all scattered running into the forest around them.

"Oh no you don't. I'm still not done." Seth said. "**Deonaigh mise smacht thall gaoth!" **

Seth then created thin layer of air and formed it into a half circle the cover a 200 foot diameter to trap the rest of the bandits.

For the next 2 hours Seth played a game of cat and mouse with the bandits until he had gotten to the last one.

"So, it seems that you're the last one." Seth said as he walked over to the bandit.

"Please have mercy. I will give you anything you want or do anything you want just please don't kill me." The man begged.

"Sorry I lost the ability to give mercy to others a long time ago." Seth said before stabbing the man in the heart with a katana. "Well, I need to clean myself off and head back. If I remember correctly from the map there is a river a mile along the direction I was heading. I don't think anyone will care if I take a bath there and was my clothes. **Ardú mo luas!**"

Seth started running along the path towards the river leaving the cart and carnage where they were. After a minute of running Seth finally arrived at the river and seeing no one around took off his clothes and started to bath and wash his clothes.

After about half an hour later Seth had washed the blood of him and failed at getting the blood out of his clothes went ahead and created a fire and dried them off. Seth had started back to the village until he felt the presence of a demon but it felt familiar.

"Naruto." Seth said as he ran faster than he ever has in the direction that he felt the presence was in. After a few minutes of running Seth suddenly felt the demon's presence get stronger and more malevolent. "What the hell is going on?"

Seth suddenly arrived at a bridge that was falling apart and when he looked closer he saw Sakura falling among the rubble, but before he could jump out to catch her several strands of what looked like wood reached out and caught her. Then Seth felt another spike from the demon and looked off in the direction it came from and he saw a deep canal that looked like it had been recently formed. So Seth jumped and landed in the canal and started follow where it headed.

After a few seconds of running Seth came to a weird sight. A field with a pasty white man standing on top of a tree branch that was growing right on the edge of a crater and standing in the crater was what looked like a very red animal with three tails. Neither of them had noticed Seth for they were having a stare down. Seth squinted his eyes to try and see the animal better but after looking at it for a few seconds did he realize that it was Naruto covered in a red substance.

"Naruto what the hell is happening to you?" Seth said to himself.

Suddenly the pasty white man's mouth moved and he started to say something but Seth couldn't hear him and he also was not very good at reading lips. But whatever the man had said had done something because a fourth tail started to sprout from the substance around Naruto and then his skin started to peel and flat within the substance. The weird thing was what was under the skin, not muscle but swirling colors of black and red that swarmed where the skin had peeled. Seth then saw the skin start to rise out of the substance but instead of coming out as skin it seemed to burn instantly and turn into black smoke that started to swirl around Naruto. Once the smoke completely enveloped Naruto Seth felt a sudden spike in the demons power. Just then Seth heard a monstrous roar and the sphere of smoke dissipated and a strong shockwave started to expand from the sphere creating a very hurricane like gust of wind.

"**Deonaigh mise smacht thall gaoth!**" Seth yelled as the shockwave reached him.

Seth threw his hands in front of him and created a gust of wind to counteract the gust from the shock wave, but unfortunately he forgot to protect the tree he was standing on and the tree was ripped from the ground which caused Seth to lose his concentration stopped creating his gust of wind and sent him flying with all the debris.

After the gust had subsided Seth climbed his way out of all the fallen trees rocks to see a massive crater easily 50 times bigger than the one he saw earlier, and right in the middle was a Naruto no longer with the weird substance covering his body but it looked as if his actual body took the shape that the substance had took. Naruto's eyes were nothing more than two big circles of light. What seemed to be ears were now protruding from the back of his head and his mouth looked like it had no lips just teeth, but within the mouth was only more light.

"Naruto." Seth said to himself. "What is happening to you?"

**Authors notes**

**Sorry for it taking so long for me to update again but life you know.**

**Anyway once again thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also I am asking you all to possibly help me with the story. If Seth's seal were ever to come off what would happen would he transform or what?**

**You can send me a picture of what you think or send me a description of it. The one I think is best may end up in the story. (No promises though)**

**deonaigh mise smacht thall gaoth - **grant me control over wind

**ardú mo luas - **increase my speed


	6. clash with the four tails

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Spells/ Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

Seth just stared at the creature that was once Naruto standing in the center of the crater. Seth could feel hate and malice just radiating off of him.

"_Did the demon inside Naruto breakout_?" Seth thought. "_Hold on, I still have the mental connection with him maybe I can talk to him, hey, Naruto, can you hear me?"_

The moment that he projected those words towards Naruto the ears on his head twitched as he raised his head and started to look around for the source of the voice. When he didn't find it his gaze shifted towards the pasty white man that was now walking towards him. Seth could see him say something to Naruto, but he still couldn't hear him. Naruto obviously didn't like what he said because he jumped towards the man and swiped his hands across his face and the man was sent flying into the edge of the crater. Upon impact a swarm of what looked like snakes came flying out of the smoke and headed toward Naruto. Naruto just simply howled and the snakes were torn apart. Suddenly the four tails that were on Naruto lifted into the air and the tips of the tail came to a stop in front of Naruto's face. Blue and black orbs started to form all around Naruto and they started to slowly drift towards his face and combine into a larger black orb that floated in front of Naruto. Suddenly Naruto took the orb in his mouth and his body started to swell and he started to sink into the ground.

"_What are you doing Naruto?_" Seth thought.

Naruto then opened his mouth and the orb shot out of his mouth at a very high speed and was heading straight for where the man landed. The dust had cleared revealing the man with his thumbs in his mouth he then took his hands and slammed them on the ground and yelled something, just then three massive structures that looked like doors rose from the ground in the path of the orb. The orb continued on its path until it hit the first gate and exploded. The explosion was massive it completely engulfed the three doors. The explosion was so massive that it continued past the gate for at least half a mile.

"_I have never seen anything so small but destructive, that white guy has to be completely obliterated._" Seth thought.

Once the dust had cleared Seth could see just what the explosion did to the surrounding area. The doors were gone and the edge of the crater had a gouge in it that continued out ward from the crater. The man was nowhere to be seen. Seth could only assume that his body was completely obliterated. Seth looked back at Naruto to see him still just sitting there as if nothing happened. Suddenly a blade sprouted from the ground and stuck him in the chest, the blade continued to come out of the ground and lifted Naruto into the air. Following the blade came out the mans head on top of a very long snake like neck the blade was coming out of the mans mouth and still continued to lengthen. After the head and Naruto were at least a hundred feet in the air the head tilted downward and the blade continued to flow from his mouth. The blade forced Naruto into the ground and pushed him along the ground and back towards Sakura and the man that can use wood.

"_Shit_" Seth thought before he started running in the direction that Naruto was sent in. After a few seconds Seth arrived back at where Sakura was to see Naruto was still alive. The blade hadn't even pierced his skin. Naruto grabbed the sword and flung it aside and the blade started to retract quickly. Sakura yelled something and started to run towards Naruto. Seth knowing what would happen if she got close to him jumped across the chasm, but he was to late Naruto had already flung one of his tails out and struck her on her arm. The tail had flung her to the ground as Naruto sent out another tail and this one was aimed towards her head. Seth landed in front of Sakura and grabbed the tail with both of his arms and stopped it. Seth could feel his hands starting to burn just from him touching it but he couldn't let go, but Naruto made him by taking one of his other tails and smashed it into his side sending him into a tree and breaking it in half.

"Seth what are you doing here!" Sakura yelled as she slowly tried to get up.

Sakura's yelling turned Naruto's attention away from Seth and back to her. With a loud roar Naruto leapt at Sakura but Seth stood up and rammed his shoulder into Naruto's side sending him into the cliff.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here what matters is if you're ok." Seth said

"I'm fine but what are we going to do about Naruto?" Sakura asked after she got up and was now walking over to the edge of the cliff while holding her arm.

"I don't know, maybe if I can knock him unconscious he will revert back to himself." Seth replied.

"That might work but I know what will." A man said as he walked over to Seth and Sakura.

"Who are you?" Seth asked the man.

"I am Yamato, the substitute for Kakashi." Yamato said.

"Well, whats your plan then Yamato?" Seth asked as he looked over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't see him very well but he could still make out Naruto still in his demon form just sitting still at the bottom of the cliff.

"I have the ability to subdue the demon inside Naruto but I need to get close to him in order to do it." Yamato said.

"Well let's get it over with before Naruto decides were not coming down and goes on a rampage." Seth said as he jumped over the edge of the cliff.

"Will you be ok Sakura?" Yamato asked.

"Ya I should be fine just go without me, I'll be waiting here." Sakura replied.

"Ok." Yamato said before he also jumped over the edge of the cliff.

Seth was already half way to the bottom of the cliff when he saw Naruto running up the cliff wall towards him.

"**Deonaigh mise smacht thall tine!" **Seth yelled as he thrust both of his hands out towards Naruto and unleashed a massive fireball. "**Ardú mo neart!**"

Naruto just ran through the fireball without taking any damage but Seth was prepared. Naruto came out of the fireball to see Seth's fist only an inch away from his face. Naruto tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough as Seth's fist impacted Naruto's face. Seth could feel the bones in Naruto's face cave in and snap as fist continued forwards and sent Naruto back to the bottom of the cliff. Naruto slammed into the ground causing a very Tsunade like crater and an immense amount of dirt and dust to be thrown into the air. Seth fell through the dust cloud and landed on the ground to see Naruto's silhouette within the cloud. Yamato quickly landed beside him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Yamato asked.

"Well, I'll just fight him and if you see a chance to get in and subdue him you take it." Seth said as the dust started to settle.

Seth could now see Naruto's face clearly. He could see an indention in Naruto's face from where his fist made contact but it was already starting to heal.

"Here we go." Seth said before he started running towards Naruto.

One of the four tails shot out towards Seth but Seth side stepped it and stopped at a crouch in front of Naruto before he jumped and slammed his knee into Naruto's jaw sending him into the air. Seth quickly jumped again and grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him back towards the ground, but one of Naruto's tails grabbed onto Seth's leg and threw Seth into the cliff wall. Both impacted at the same time but Naruto recovered quickly and jumped at Seth who delivered a double kick into Naruto's chest sending him straight out into the center of the cliff. Seth then created several dozen throwing knives and sent them flying towards Naruto but all of them just bounced off of Naruto's skin without leaving a scratch.

Seth then decided then summoned a halberd and jumped toward Naruto and slammed the halberd onto Naruto's shoulder sending him to the ground. Yamato saw Naruto hit the ground and decided that this was the opening he needed and ran forward towards Naruto. Naruto saw this and one of his tails went out and caught Yamato in the shoulder drawing blood while another one slammed into Yamato's side sending him head first into the cliff wall knocking him out. Naruto then stood up and started running towards Yamato to finish him off.

"Shit!" Seth said as he landed in front of Yamato and slammed the halberd into Naruto's side sending him several hundred feet away. Seth dispelled the halberd and grabbed Yamato by his chest and jumped into the air.

Sakura was sitting against a tree healing her arm when Seth came out of the cliff holding an unconscious Yamato.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she stood up and ran over to Seth and helped him lay Yamato down on his back.

"Naruto knocked him out so I brought him here so you can take care of him while I fight Naruto." Seth replied.

"What are you going to do now that he can't subdue him?" Sakura asked.

"Back to plan A, I'm just gonna have to knock him unconscious and see if that works." Seth said as he once again jumped into the cliff.

Seth landed at the bottom of the cliff to see Naruto just crouched down staring at him.

"Naruto, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can know this, this spell I'm about to use I have only used once before and it is very risky. If it works I will become more powerful but if it doesn't alot of people will die so control yourself enough to let me finish it." Seth said.

Naruto gave no sign that he had heard or even understood. He just continued to stare at him.

"Well here we go." Seth said before he punched the ground in front of him and eight strange symbols appeared on the ground. The symbols started to spin and spread out to form a massive circle around both Seth and Naruto. Seth then slammed his two fists together and the wind suddenly turned into gale force winds. The symbols started to glow and Seth's seal started to vibrate violently. Seth then held out his left hand and the seal broke apart. The pieces of chains flew out and imbedded themselves into the ground where the symbols were. The charm that was on the seal flew several hundred feet into the air and stopped in the center of the circle. Suddenly the charm and symbols grew so bright that they nearly blinded Seth. Once the light faded and the wind stopped both Naruto and Seth were surrounded by hundreds of chains that formed a cage around them. Above them a massive white tiger wearing battle armor floated above them and was walking around the edge of the cage ready to strike anything that escaped the cage.

Seth fell forward onto his knees and grabbed his head in pain. The pupils of his eyes were starting to spread across his entire eye until it suddenly stopped and returned to normal. Seth stood up and looked at himself. His clothes had changed back into his black shirt and pants with his coat, but his left sleeve was torn to shreds and his left arm was covered in leather straps that connected to a medallion on the back of his hand with the same tiger symbol that was on the charm. One last strap ran across his palm holding the medallion in place.

"Thats new." Seth said before he turned to look at Naruto. One thing he didn't notice was that his hair had grown longer. It now reached the middle of his back and had black streaks running through it. Seth then crouched down into a fighting stance waited for Naruto to make the first move. After a few moments of no sounds and no movements Naruto finally charged forward and swung his claw out in front of him. Seth, in one fluid motion, spun out of the way of Naruto's claw and slammed the back of his hand on Naruto's head sending him into the chains which electrocuted him and sent him right back at Seth. Naruto had somehow turned around in midair but Seth took advantage of this as he grabbed Naruto's face and slammed his head into the ground causing spider web cracks to form.

Naruto's tails came up from the ground and tried to embed themselves in Seth's back but Seth vanished and appeared several yards away. Seth punched the air in front of him and a massive fireball easily twice the size of any fireball Seth has made before came forth and went straight for Naruto.

"That was larger than usual, this spell mostly allows me to use the other spells without chanting them." Seth said to himself as he turned his gaze to his hand. "Is it these leather straps and medallion?"

Seth was never able to come up with an answer as Naruto leapt forth from the fireball with incredible speed and because Seth was distracted Naruto collided with Seth and the force of the impact was enough to send them both threw the chains of the cage and to the ground outside.

The white tiger that was prowling the cage leapt at both of them but all four of Naruto's tails pierced its body and in seamed to melt from existence, as did the chains and symbols. Naruto had Seth pinned to the ground and brought one of his tails to his shoulder and aimed for Seth's head. The tail then shot forward but was grabbed by someone's hand as another hand slammed into Naruto's chest and retreated leaving some sort of glowing white string as the hand that held the tail let go and grabbed Seth by the collar of his coat and dragged him away as six pillars with spikes on them burst from the ground and surrounded Naruto. Just then the white string started to force itself into Naruto's body pulling the red skin off of Naruto revealing the real Naruto and forcing the red skin into his chest.

Seth looked up to see Yamato with the white string attached to the hand that he was holding in front of him and Sakura holding onto his coats collar.

"What took you so long?" Seth asked Yamato with a little sarcasm.

"If he hadn't knocked me out this fight would have been finished alot sooner if Naruto hadn't knocked me out." Yamato said.

"Well anyway thanks for getting here when you did, a second later and I would be dead."Seth said.

"Here let me take a look at you, just by touching his skin can cause extreme burns." Sakura said "And how did your hair grow out that fast and whats with the leather straps?"

"What?" Seth asked while looking at his arm and reaching a hand to feel his hair. "The last time I used that spell when I stopped it the seal returned to normal, but this time I got these straps and this new hairdo, but I guess since I didn't end it only broke out of it, it stayed and the straps, I guess, are acting as a new and stronger seal."

"Um ok, but still let me check you for burns." Sakura said.

As it turns out everywhere Seth touch Naruto with his skin there were burns. Sakura healed them as best as she could but for some reason she couldn't heal them fully.

After a few minutes Sakura had healed Naruto from any injuries he had and he was up running around yelling about some "Sai" person.

"Who's Sai?" Seth asked.

"He was your replacement on this team, but it seems that he had an ulterior motive to joining this team." Yamato answered. "The other day I placed a seed in his food and in his clothes that reacts to my chakra so that I can track him."

"So are we going to follow him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Yamato answered. "Naruto get back over here were leaving."

Once Naruto joined them all four of them jumped across the cliff and started to follow Yamato, but to Seth's surprised he blew past all three of them traveling the speed at which he would if he said the spell to move faster. Seth landed on a branch and stopped and just started to stare at himself.

"What the hell?" Seth said.

"Seth you need to stay behind me." Yamato said.

"How are you moving that fast?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I didn't chant the spell to go that fast." Seth said. "Maybe since I didn't release the spell but instead I broke out of it the effects will last indefinitely."

"Well, can you just not run so fast?" Yamato asked.

"I'll try." Seth said as he closed his eyes. Seth could feel something flowing through him that wasn't there before. He then found that if he focused on it he could control it enough to stop it.

"I'm ready." Seth said. Then all four of them continued on their way with Yamato in the lead.

Once they were could no longer be seen from the cliff the ground shifted and a weird plant like person whit half of his body white and the other half black.

"That boy may cause us some problems." The man said.

"We will need to report this to pain." The man also said but with a different voice.

"Agreed." The first voice said before the plant guy sank back into the ground.

-Back with Seth and the team-

They were all jumping from branch to branch until they saw something hanging from a branch with a man standing beside it. They all stopped on a branch in front of the man and it turned out to be a clone of Yamato. The clone then turned into wood and fused with Yamato. The body was a boy wearing a black shirt that stopped right above his stomach and a pair of black pants. On his back was a back pack with red straps and a ninjato.

"Is this Sai?" Seth asked

"Yes and no." Yamato answered. "It looks like Sai but its really is another person with his face changed to look like Sai."

"Well do can you still tell where the real Sai is going?" Seth asked.

"Ya he is still heading south." Yamato replied.

"Lets get going then!" Naruto said as he jumped to another branch and everyone else followed.

After half an hour they came to a clearing with a few rocks sticking up from the ground.

"He is here but I don't see him."Yamato said.

"Hold on I want to try something." Seth said as he crouched down to one knee and placed his left hand flat on the ground. He closed his eyes and focused once again on the flow of power within him and then focused on the ground. Seth released a pulse of the energy flow from his hand into the earth and he could sense the makings of a massive compound located underneath the ground. He could also tell the whereabouts of four people within the compound. Three of them were together and walking down one of the hallways and another was sitting inside of a massive cavern in front of what seemed like a massive statue.

"There's a compound underneath the ground with only four people inside." Seth said as he stood back up. "I'm guessing one of them is Sai."

"Well how are we going to get in?" Naruto asked.

"There's an entrance hidden within those rock formations." Seth replied while pointing to a formation of three rocks. "But like I said there are four people, do you know who the other three may be?"

"One is Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, and the other is Orochimaru." Yamato answered.

"But whos the third?" Seth asked.

"Sasuke." Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

**Authors notes**

**Here's another chapter. Since it took me so long to put the last one out I work tirelessly to put this one out ahead of schedule.**

**Once again thanks for reading and please review.**

**And as for Thomas Drovin's description, I have to say that I like it.**

**Deonaigh mise smacht thall tine - grant me control over fire**

**Ardú mo neart - increase my strength**


	7. meetings and secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Spells/ Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

_Kyuubi/ Demon_

"Sasuke." Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Whos Sasuke?" Seth asked.

"He was an original member of team Kakashi." Sakura answered. "He left the village two and a half years ago to join Orochimaru. We want to bring him back to the village."

"Well here is your chance." Seth said as he started to run to the formation of rocks that were hiding the entrance to the underground hideout.

They found the entrance to be a small tunnel that traveled downward at a very steep angle but they could not find a way to open it. Eventually Yamato made a hole big enough for them to crawl through by sticking his finger into the wall and expanded it by turning it into wood. After they entered the base, using hand signals, Yamato told them to follow him to where Sai was. After a few minutes of running Yamato stopped in front of a door. Yamato pointed his finger to the lock that was located underneath the door knob and a small sliver of wood extended from his finger into the key hole and unlocked the door. In one swift movement Yamato opened the door and the other three ran into the room surrounding Sai then Yamato walked into the room and stood in front of him.

"We got you." Yamato said.

"It seems you have." Sai said as he closed his eyes and a very weird and forced smirk appeared on his face. "So your Seth, you don't look as powerful as they said you are."

"I don't care how powerful you think I am." Seth replied. "You abandoned your comrades and that makes you someone to hate in my book."

"Well just like you I don't care what you think of me." Sai replied.

"Enough chit chat Sai you are coming with us." Yamato interrupted.

"Fine" Sai said.

After a couple of minutes they were all back up on the surface and Sai was sitting on the ground with several wood planks wrapped around him trapping his arms by his side.

"So are we just going to leave him here while we all go look for that Sasuke kid or will one of us have to stay behind?" Seth asked.

"How about neither." A voice said from above them.

Naruto, Seth, Sakura, and Yamato all looked up and quickly jumped away as several kunai knives imbedded themselves in the ground where they were once standing. Where the kunai landed a man also landed that was wearing glasses and a very dark purple shirt and pants.

"Well it looks like you didn't betray us." The man said as he walked behind Sai without taking his eyes off the other three and a weird blue light surrounded his hand and he swung his hand straight through the wood releasing him.

"Kabuto."Naruto said.

"Hello once again Naruto." Kabuto said. "And I'm guessing you're the one that was in the trees."

Seth never got to answer as two clones of Naruto came falling down from above Kabuto with a glowing orb in one of the clones hand. Kabuto and Sai swiftly jumped out of the way and the clone slammed the orb into the ground and caused a massive boom and a large dust cloud.

"You missed." Kabuto said. Suddenly Seth appeared between both Sai and Kabuto and slammed his hand into the back of the their heads knocking them out.

"So now what?" Seth asked as he stared at Sai and Kabuto.

Well, I'll subdue them so when they wake up they can't get away, and then we go back in and look for Sasuke." Yamato replied.

In a few minutes both Sai and Kabuto were wrapped up in wood planks and Seth, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato went back into the base to find Sasuke. Unfortunately for some reason Seth couldn't do what he did earlier to search thru the base for Sasuke and by now he had probably moved to a different room so they had to search every room for him. So they all split up to cover more ground in a smaller amount of time.

Seth just like the others was running down one of the many hallways opening any door that he came upon. Eventually he came to a door where he could hear the slow even breaths of someone sleeping on the other side of the door. Seth slowly approached the door and tested the door knob to see if it was locked and it wasn't. Seth opened the door slowly as to not make any noise but the door still let out a loud creak. Suddenly he could no longer hear the breathing.

"Whos there?" Sasuke said.

"A friend of Naruto and Sakura." Seth replied.

"Naruto and Sakura, now why would one of their friends be here?" Sasuke said.

"I'm here to help them bring you back to Konoha." Seth replied.

"Why would I want to go back to that weak little village?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you have friends that want you back." Seth replied.

"Friends, you woke me up to talk about friends." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and there was a flash of light followed by a large explosion. The next thing Seth knew he was buried underneath a bunch of rubble and he could hear Naruto talking to someone and then he heard Sasuke speaking close by. Seth then heard Sakura yell something and then there was another flash of light and he then felt a slight shock travel into his body and then linger. He heard screams outside of the rubble. Seth tried to move the rubble around him but he couldn't and he couldn't feel the flow of energy to try and increase his strength but he could still feel the lingering shock that he felt earlier. When he focused on that instead and it got stronger and stronger until suddenly Seth couldn't stand it any longer he released it. There was another flash of light and the rubble was gone and he was no longer on the ground he was levitating several feet off the ground. Seth slowly drifted back towards the ground and he looked down at himself.

There was a thin layer of blue light around him and lightning bolts were coming off of him and striking objects around him. He looked around to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room that had the roof blown off with Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato strewn across the room. Sasuke seeing Seth covered in lightning jumped up and landed on the edge of the hole. Just then Kabuto, Sai, and Orochimaru appeared next to him.

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to go." Orochimaru said before all four of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Dammit, I couldn't bring him back again!" Naruto yelled as he punched the wall next to him.

"Naruto, it's ok, we will definitely do it next time." Sakura said as she walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, ok then, I guess I'll help myself." Seth said to himself. He closed his eyes and he no longer felt the lingering shock but he could feel the flow of energy within him. Seth focused on that and he felt it subside but not go away. When he opened his eyes he was no longer covered in lightning. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we go back to the village and get on with our lives." Yamato answered. "Lets go guys."

The group left the compound and started on their way back to the village. After two days the group entered the village.

"Finally, we're back." Seth said.

"I'm going home." Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Hold up Naruto." Seth said. "I want you to meet me at the training field tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Fine, whatever." Naruto said as he slowly walked away.

"Well, see ya Yamato." Seth said. "I'm heading to my apartment and relaxing."

"You read my mind." Yamato said as they both walked away. "Oh ya, I still have to go give a report to Tsunade." Yamato's head dropped down and a depressed look on his face and he slowly started to walk towards the hokage's residence.

"Oh, and tell Tsunade that my mission was a success." Seth yelled over his shoulder toward Yamato.

-The next day-

Seth woke up from a night of nightmares. He had dreamed of his world and the battles, but the one that he remembered the most and the one that returned most often was of Elizabeth dying.

Usually when he dreams of her he dreams of the good memories like their many dates, but when there are nightmares its always of her dying. Seth got up and took a very long, very hot shower. After he dried off and got dressed he made himself some eggs and coffee for breakfast and looked at the clock. It read 11: 48, he would be meeting Naruto soon, so he decide to go ahead and head to the field. When he arrived Naruto was already there leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hey Naruto." Seth said as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto didn't react to Seth's voice which lead Seth to believe that Naruto was asleep. Seth slowly walked over to Naruto and stood next to him.

"NARUTO!" Seth yelled into Naruto's ear.

Naruto jumped straight into the tree above him and fell back down and landed on his head.

Seth fell flat on his back from the laughing so hard as Naruto rolled over and stood up rubbing his head.

"Hey come on man, I was having a really nice dream." Naruto said.

"Was it about Sakura." Seth said after he sat up and started to calm down.

"None of your business." Naruto said as his face turned bright red at Seth's question and he turned his face away.

"Ok well anyway, the reason I asked you to see me here was because I wanted to know more about the demon inside you." Seth said as a very serious look came upon his face.

"Why do you want to know more about it?" Naruto asked.

"Were I came from I literally fought demons everyday for a year." Seth answered. "So when I learned that there are demons in this world and that they are sealed inside people I wanted to learn more, and who better to learn it from than someone that has one inside him, and from the demon."

"Ok, so what do you want to know, wait what do you mean from the demon?" Naruto asked.

"When I first came to the village a guy named Inoichi dived inside my mind and learned almost everything about me." Seth replied. "So I'm going to do something like that but I'm going to try and talk with the demon."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Naruto asked.

"No, but at least it won't hurt to try." Seth answered. "_Or I hope it won't._"

"Ok, lets try." Naruto said.

Seth walked over to Naruto and put his hands on either side of his head. Seth closed his eyes and focused on the flow of energy inside him and focused it onto his hands. Seth then focused even harder and the energy in his hands shot into Naruto's head, and the next thing Seth knew he was standing in a long hallway with water on the floor and pipes running along the wall. It reminded Seth of a sewer. Naruto was standing in front of him with his back to him.

"He's this way." Naruto said as he pointed to a hallway that was several yards ahead of them.

Seth did a quick look over on himself and saw that everything was there and he wasn't missing any clothes or body parts, but when he looked at his left arm he was surprised and scared at what he saw. So before Naruto could see it he brought his arm inside his jacket and hid it. After he hid it Naruto turned around.

"You coming?" Naruto asked.

"Ya." Seth answered as he started to follow Naruto

After a few minutes of walking the two entered a massive room that had massive cage like doors on one side that had darkness on the inside.

"_**What do you want boy?"**_ A loud booming voice said from inside the bars.

"I have someone here that wants to ask you some questions fox so listen up." Naruto said.

"_**Someone has questions for me, and who would that person be?**_" The voice asked.

"That would be me." Seth said as he walked toward the bars and stopped in the middle of the room.

"_**You're the bay that has become another one of Naruto's friends, why have you come to me to answer your questions?**_" The voice said.

"I figured it was smarter to get the information from the source." Seth responded. "So you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"_**How dare you**__**tell me what to do human!" **_The voice yelled. "_**I am the nine-tailed fox, the strongest of demons, and I do not take orders from humans!**_"

Suddenly a red light started to shine from inside the bars and Seth saw the demon. It was literally a massive fox with nine tails. It was laying down with its head towards the bars.

"_**Besides, who would want answers to the questions that they know themselves**_ _**have the answers for.**_" The fox said. "_**After all you are the same as Naruto.**_"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"_**I mean that you are no longer the only one in the village with a demon sealed inside him!**_" The fox yelled. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came from the cage and forced Seth jacket to blow back revealing his arm. The seal on his arm was gone and Seth's arm was totally black, as black as the shadows themselves. Seth's nails on his hand had extended into points and there was some sort of black vapor coming off of his arm. Naruto looked at it in surprise.

"_**Let's see if we can get it to come out."**_ The fox said as a weird red liquid started to flow forth from the bars and wrapped around Seth's body forcing his arms to his side. The substance then covered his head and forced his mouth open, the red liquid started to force itself down his throat. All Seth could do was stand there. He couldn't move, tape into the flow of energy, then suddenly he couldn't see or hear anymore. Seth was forced back into his own mind by an incredibly strong force.

Outside of his body Naruto tried as hard as he could to get the substance off of him, but to no avail. Suddenly everything got cold. The light seemed to hid as the shadows got darker and bigger. Naruto glanced at Seth to see that his eyes had turned black, white symbols had started to appear and glow on his left arm. The red substance that was covering Seth's body started to turn black hiding him from view. The substance that hadn't turned black separated and retreated back behind the bars. Suddenly the black liquid around Seth exploded and black smoke filled the room. Naruto and the Kyuubi couldn't see anything except, strangely, themselves. Inside the cage the Kyuubi was looking around to try and see the thing that he could sense was in his cage. Then from behind the Kyuubi came a low guttural laugh. The Kyuubi turned around to see nothing so he created a large ball of fire to shed some light.

The light from the fire revealed what looked like a large chasm that was never there before.

"_** So you wanted to see what it was that was sealed inside of the boy?**_" A voice said in the low guttural tone.

Suddenly a hand and arm emerged from the chasm and slammed down next to the fox. The hand was almost as large as the fox and it was made up of what looked like a swirling mass of black and red smoke. where the elbow was there was a massive spike that protruded back toward the shoulder. Then the other arm came forth from the chasm and slammed down to the ground, both arms then flexed and the Kyuubi could see a head start to rise from the chasm. Its head was covered in dozens of small horns and on the edges of its fore head there were two massive horns that pointed straight backwards. The creatures eyes were red and the mouth shed red light past the teeth. The body was a vortex of red and black just spinning erratically. Out of the shoulders there were small wing like spikes that had smoke pouring off of them adding to it around them. The creature easily towered above the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi actually had a look of fear on his face.

"_**You say that you're the strongest of the demons, I laugh at that.**_" The creature said. "_**Compared to me you are nothing more than a nuisance."**_

_**"How dare you speak to me like that!"**_ The Kyuubi yelled, now with a look of hate and anger on his face. "_**I am the embodiment of hate itself!**_"

"_**Oh, hate you say.**_" The creature responded. Suddenly the creature lowered its head and placed it right in front of the fox. "_**I don't care who or what you are!**_" Just then the creature swiped its arm in front of it knocking the fox into the wall. The creature then grabbed the fox while it was falling and forced him back into the wall. "_**I could kill you with one hand, so think of that the next time you decide to go on a rampage in my presence.**_" Suddenly the smoke cleared and everything was back the way it was. Then Seth found himself laying on the ground back outside of Naruto's mind.

When he looked around he saw Naruto starting to get up from the other side of the field. Naruto walked over to Seth and stretched out his hand to help him up. Seth took his hand and stood up. Suddenly Tsunade and a squad of Anbu came running from the trees to see the two of them.

"What is going on here!" Tsunade yelled. "We felt some sort of evil presence from over here!"

"That was most likely me." Seth said. "I tried to have a conversation with the nine tailed fox and things went wrong. It sort of brought out the demon within me."

"Ya he also has a demon sealed in him." Naruto quickly said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Tsunade said as she dismissed the anbu ninja.

"I lied when I said that it was an alternate personality." Seth said. "Back in my world me and some other people that had powers like me went up against a demon that we couldn't even hurt. So after several hours of fighting I created a spell that with the sacrifice of half my soul to trap the demon within my left arm."

"Why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?" Tsunade asked.

Well you see.." Seth started to say but he never got to finish as the air several feet to his right started to warp and opened up to reveal a vortex of color. The clouds clumped together and created a storm that blanketed the entire sky. Suddenly two figure emerged from the vortex, one was carrying a diamond shaped cage over his shoulder with a huge sword leaning on the other while the other had two of its six arms crossed and the other two were hanging down by his side.

The one with the cage had spiral horns coming off of the side of his head with glowing orange eyes and had no lips revealing all of its sharp teeth, it was wearing dark red battle armor covered with designs of humans being tormented or killed in various ways.. The others head looked like it was just skin stretched over his skull along with the rest of its body, it was wearing what looked to be priest robes with shoulder guards.

The vortex closed behind the two and the one wearing the robes walked forward.

"So this is where you ended up Seth." The creature said.

"Seth who is that and how does he know you." Tsunade said.

"Oh how rude of me, how could I have forgotten to introduce myself." The creature said." My name is Teirn and he is Ocrais."

"What are you two doing here." Seth asked as a very serious look came upon his face.

"We came to give you a present, we got bored with ruling over your old home so we decided to spread our power and take over every world and reality. It's so boring once you only control one world so why not continue and take over them all."

"You know that I will stop you." Seth said as he created a great sword in his right hand.

"And you did a bang up job of doing so in your original world." Teirn said with a laugh."But since it was so fun watching you and your friends attempt to stop us. We brought you a gift to make it a little more entertaining for us."

Teirn then waved one of his hands at Ocrais who then threw the cage he was holding toward Seth where it landed at this feet.

"We will be back in 2 years time so have fun and prepare for another failure." Teirn said before another portal opened up behind him and both Teirn and Ocrais stepped into it before it closed right behind them.

"Naruto run and tell Shizune everything that happened here." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said before running into the forest.

"Seth what is in that cage?" Tsunade asked as she started to walk toward Seth.

"Not what but who." Seth said. "Its Nathan."

**Authors Notes**

**Hello everybody.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**And if you do read my story please review I'm glad that I at least have one person that reviews every chapter but I would like more so come on people.**

**ShoJumpfan out.**


	8. planning, teaching, and romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

It's been two days since Teirn and Ocrais arrived with a warning and with Nathan. Nathan was extremely malnourished and was way too skinny for it to be healthy, they had obviously been starving him. Upon examining the cage Seth found Gaelic symbols that prevented Nathan's escape and kept him from using his powers. He was currently laying in a bed at the hospital being nourished back to health, but for some strange reason the nurses and doctors couldn't get him to gain weight fast enough.

"I told you a thousand times, it's because he has an abnormally high metabolism. I do also, it has to do with the fact that we have these powers." Seth said. He was sitting in a chair at the foot of Nathan's hospital bed, and Nathan was sitting up in bed and was eating an apple just watching the argument between Seth and the Doctor. Just then Tsunade walked into the room with Sakura and Ino behind her. Tsunade quickly dismissed the doctor and took a quick peek at Nathan's clip board.

"You know more about him than we do so why that guy wont just shut up and listen to you I don't know." Tsunade said.

"No thats ok, no matter which world you're in there are still stupid doctors." Seth said. "No offense."

"Don't worry I understand." Tsunade said. "But I came to see if you have told him about our world."

"Oh, he has and I think that I'm going to like it here." Nathan said. "So, when can I leave?"

"You could actually leave later today, it's amazing how you recovered this fast." Tsunade said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how fast he can heal himself and others." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said as she walked out from behind Tsunade.

"Like me he has powers, and one of them is healing." Seth answered.

" You said one of them, how many does he have?" Tsunade asked.

"I have eight." Nathan answered. "They are telekinesis, mind reading, teleportation, spirit form, reviving the dead, healing, super strength and super speed."

"Wow." Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino said at the same time. "But the reviving the dead part has me worried." Tsunade said.

"What about it worries you?" Nathan asked.

"Well, we had a problem with someone that can somewhat revive the dead, you actually meet him Seth." Tsunade answered. "So do you bring back someone that has long been dead with all their abilities or what?"

"Actually for some reason for me to bring them back they had to have died recently, like within ten minutes or so, and by something other than old age or disease, why I don't know, and when they come back they have their own unique powers like me and Seth." Nathan answered.

"Also what do you mean by spirit form?" Ino asked.

"Well, really it's my soul leaving my body, and in that form I can destroy another persons or things soul or take a wandering soul and put it in a new body." Nathan said.

"Oh ok then." Ino said.

"_She looks like Sarah_." Nathan thought as he looked over at Seth.

"_I know_." Seth replied.

"Sakura, Ino, could you please excuse us?" Tsunade said.

Ino quickly waved bye to Seth and both her and Sakura walked out of the room.

"_I think she likes you._" Nathan thought

"_I know but I'm just not ready for another relationship._" Seth replied.

"_Come on dude, new world, new beginnings, it's a second chance to get things right." _Nathan thought.

"_Maybe your right, fine, I'll try the whole relationship thing out again." _Seth thought. "_But if it goes bad I'll go back to going at my own pace, ok?"_

"_Fine._" Nathan thought.

"So, what are we going to do about the demons?" Tsunade asked when both Seth and Nathan looked at her, she choose to ignore the hateful looks Seth was giving Nathan in those few silent seconds.

"Well, from what we learned in our last world is that the government can't just come out and say that demons are coming when they have no way to protect people from it." Seth answered.

"So how about you tell your ninjas this first, then me and Seth teach them proper ways on how to kill them, and then after a year of training and practicing we tell the public." Nathan finished."Oh and me and Seth learning the fighting styles of your village wouldn't hurt either."

"OK, when do you want to tell them?" Tsunade asked.

"Is there a large field that they all can meet at so the civilians don't accidentally hear?" Nathan asked.

"There's one just 2 miles away." Tsunade answered.

"Good, we will tell them there later today." Seth said.

"I will start sending them messages to tell them where to meet." Tsunade said as she left the room.

"So you ready to go?" Seth asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Nathan answered as he got out of the hospital bed.

"Take these." Seth said as he handed Nathan a brown vest and some blue baggy pants.

"Really?" Nathan asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

"What?" Seth asked with a confused look.

"If I wear that I'll look like a genie." Nathan said. "I'll wear them for now but since you have the money your going to buy me the clothes I want, since we're in a new world, I'm going to change my style."

"Whatever." Seth said as he left the room to let Nathan change.

A half an hour later Seth, Nathan, and Tsunade all stood in the center of a giant field surrounded by all of Konoha's ninjas. Standing closest to them were the leaders of the ninja council. Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka ( the only female member due to having no husband),and Asuma Sarutobi.

"All of you must be wondering why I brought you here today." Tsunade started. "It is because that earlier today we were given a message saying that in two years time our world will be destroyed."

A very loud murmur came from the crowd at the sound of the news.

"But." Tsunade said silencing the crowd. "We have someone here who has faced this danger and knows how to fight it and they have volunteered to teach us how. I would like to introduce Seth Ordonez and Nathan Whitsitt."

"Why do we need children to teach use on how to kill someone?" Hiashi said. "We can already do that."

"It's because what you are going to be facing is not human." Seth answered. "Its demons."

"Like we would believe you." Hiashi said.

"Are you saying that you don't trust your Hokage?" Nathan asked.

"Whatever, but if you are so sure that you can kill them, why haven't you done it already?" Hiashi asked quickly changing the subject.

"They already destroyed our homes because we weren't ready." Nathan answered. "We actually couldn't do anything until they were half way done with our world."

"So you couldn't stop them from destroying your world, and you expect us to believe that you can help us save ours?" Hiashi asked with an smirk on his face.

"How about this." Seth said pushing Nathan aside. "Anyone who doesn't think that we are in a sense, worthy, of helping you step forward and fight us. If you all win then we won't help you, but if we win, you shut up and let us teach you."

"Fine then." Hiashi said as he and all of the council stepped forward along with 20 or so ninjas from the gathered group. The only council member to stay behind was Inoichi, for he had seen from Seth's mind exactly what he can do.

"Inoichi, won't you join us?" Choza asked.

"No thanks." Inoichi said.

"Are you two ok with this many?" Tsunade asked both Seth and Nathan who only nodded. "Alright then, everyone back up give them room."

"Oh, and anything goes." Seth said as both him and Nathan closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes they both had the same look and both of them went into the same fighting stance moving in synch with the other.

Tsume whistled and a very large dog wearing a eye patch bounded from the group and stopped beside her. Hiashi activated his byakugan, Choza reached his hand out to the crowd and one of his clansmen threw his staff towards him which he caught. Asuma reached into his hip pouch and pulled out two blades that had holes for his fingers. Shibi had a swarm of insects come out of his clothes and surround him, and Shikaku just stood there.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled from the edge of the crowd. Tsume quickly charged at the two and jumped.

"Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang!" Tsume yelled as both her and the dog started to roll forward and took on the appearance of a buzz saw. At the same time both Nathan and Seth sidestepped the attack and kicked at the middle of the saw stopping its rotation and sending Tsume and her dog crashing into each other and falling to the ground as Seth and Nathan resumed their stance back to back. Tsume and her dog quickly got up and lunged at the two who once again side stepped them and hit Tsume and her dog in the back sending to the ground unconscious as Seth and Nathan once again resumed their stance.

"LETS GET THEM!" A voice yelled from the crowd of twenty ninjas and they all charged along with Asuma as Hiashi, Choza, and Shikaku remained where they were. Seth broke his stance and ran to meet the group as Nathan followed closely behind. Seth fell into a slide and knocked the legs out from under the first ninja who fell forward and collided with the front of Nathan's foot and was sent into the air. Nathan then quickly ducted to dodge a punch from Asuma only to stand back up and grab Asuma's arm and throw him over his shoulder at Seth who caught his foot and swung him in front of him swatting a couple of ninjas before throwing him into the air to collide with the ninja that Nathan kicked.

The crowd watching the battle could see their friends being thrown around and pulverized like they were not a challenge at all. Whenever they caught a glimpse of Seth and Nathan they could swear they were smiling. Others said it was like a beautiful but deadly dance.

After a few minutes Seth and Nathan were standing back to back with a ring of unconscious or wounded ninjas. Seth and Nathan then both looked toward Hiashi and charged. Before they could reach him Hiashi began to spin and what looked like a wall of wind spun around him that knocked Seth and Nathan back. The two landed on their feet and Seth stomped the ground and a small pillar of dirt shot out from under Hiashi and hit him in the chin with enough force to knock him out.

"Chō Baika no Jutsu/ Super multi-size jutsu!" Choza yelled before his body grew to be several hundred feet tall and swung his now massive staff towards the two. Seth simply opened his arms and grabbed it and the staff stopped. Then Nathan vanished only to reappear in front of Choza's face and punched him sending him flying backwards into the crowd, but thankfully he shrank down to normal size before hitting the ground. The only one left standing was Shikaku who was still just standing there.

"I win." Shikaku said as Nathan landed. Which was enough to snap Seth and Nathan out of the trance they were in.

"What do you mean you win?" Seth asked.

"Just try to move." Shikaku said.

Doing just what he said the two tried to move to find that they couldn't.

"Kagemane no Jutsu/ Shadow Imitation Technique is a success." Shikaku said as he pointed down at the thin black string that went from him to Seth and Nathan.

"Whatever." Nathan said as he once again vanished to reappear behind a now wide eyed Shikaku and hit the back of his neck knocking him out. "We win ."

Tsunade clapped her hands and every ninja doctor around rushed the field to attend to the wounded and if needed to take them back to the hospital.

"We expect you all to be back her tomorrow afternoon ready to learn." Seth said and the large group of ninja started to leave. "Mr. Inoichi if you would please stay behind for a little bit."

"Good luck." Nathan said before he walked off following the crowd.

"Shut up." Seth yelled back.

Once the majority of the crowd had left Seth approached Inoichi.

"What did you need me to stay behind for?" Inoichi asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you a question." Seth answered. "I first wanted to ask if it was ok with you if I.. um... took Ino out for a date."

"Oh, well let's just say that I'm glad to hear you asking, she hasn't stopped talking about you since she first meet you." Inoichi said. "You can take her out but bring along alot of money, she is not a cheap date."

"Yes sir, I guess I'll ask her at the flower shop." Seth said as he walked away.

"_What a strange kid, from defeating most of the ninja core to asking me to take Ino on a date._" Inoichi thought as he started to walk back toward the village.

About half an hour later Seth was approaching the flower shop when he saw Ino exit the shop and close and lock the door and start to walk away.

"Hey Ino!" Seth yelled.

"Oh, hey Seth." Ino said after she turned around.

"I was wondering if ...you ...um..." Seth stammered.

"You wanted to know if I wanted to go out on a date with you?" In interrupted.

"How did you guess?" Seth said with a slight blush and putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Lets just say that my father can't keep secrets from me." Ino said with a smile.

"Oh ok so when would you like me to come get you?" Seth asked.

"How about in two hours at my place."

"Tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Well it's just...never mind so where should I pick you up?"

"My house of course." Ino said as she pulled a piece of paper out of here pocket that had the location of the house written on it.

"So two hours?" Seth asked taking the paper from Ino's hand.

"Yep see you there." Ino said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Ok, two hours, oh crap I don't have anything Nathane to wear!" Seth said as he ran to go buy some new clothes.

Two hours later Seth was standing in front of Ino's house wearing a Nathane black button down shirt with black dress pants and some basic black dress shoes. Seth walked up to the door and knocked and a few seconds later Inoichi opened the door.

"Well hello Seth." Inoichi said.

"Hello to you to Mr. Yamanaka." Seth replied.

"Oh, please just call me Inoichi, after all you will be teaching me soon so I will techNathanally have to call you sensei." Inoichi said.

"Ok, so where is Ino?" Seth asked.

"She is still getting ready." Inoichi answered. "So, I got to know, where are you taking her?"

"I can't remember the name, but I got us some reservations at a Nathane restaurant that is close to the center of the village." Seth answered. "I had to pay a little extra because I beat up the leader of the clan that owns the restaurant."

"She figured as much." Inoichi said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"You'll see." Inoichi answered.

A few minutes later Ino walked into the living room where Seth and Inoichi were sitting and was wearing a purple dress that hugged her sides and hips and that came down to a few inches above her ankles and had a hole showing her back. And instead of her usual pony tail her hair was braided and came down below her hips.

"Wow you look... amazing." Seth said with wide eyes.

"Thanks." Ino said with a slight blush.

"So Seth, I want her home no later than midnight." Inoichi said.

"Yes sir." Seth said as both he and Ino walked out the door.

They got to the restaurant that Seth had set the reservations with a few minutes later.

"Seth you got us a table here?" Ino said. "Even Tsunade has a hard time getting one here."

"Well let's just say that she would have tonight but she let us have it instead." Seth said which got a small giggle from Ino.

Once they were seated at their table and had ordered the two got to talking.

"So, what were you doing at the hospital?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I'm going to start working there." Ino answered.

"Thats cool." Seth said. "Why do you want to work there?"

"Well since I'm somewhat the ninja medic on my team I thought why not use that as a career and work there." Ino replied. "But enough about me time to ask you some questions. What did you do before you came to Konoha?"

"Killed demons." Seth answered with a smirk.

"Before that." Ino said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I was actually a chef believe it or not." Seth said. "I owned my own restaurant and everything before everything went to hell, literally."

"Cool." Ino said.

"The night continued on like this, questions back and forth. Their food quickly arrived shortly and they continued the session of Q and A while they were eating. Once they were done and Seth had paid for their meal the two left the restaurant and were starting to walk back to Ino's house until Seth looked up at the full moon in the sky.

"Hold on I have an idea." Seth said.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"You're going to have to trust me about this." Seth answered.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked before Seth picked her up bridal style and disappeared. A few seconds later they arrived on top of the hokage monument on the head in the middle and Seth put Ino back on her feet.

"Ok, that was cool." Ino said.

"As cool as this?" Seth asked waving his hand toward the view of the village bathed in the moonlight.

Ino was speechless at the sight. Seth walked over to the edge of the head and sat down letting his feet hang freely over the side as he motioned for Ino to join him. Ino quickly joined him on his right and just enjoyed the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I have lived here all my life and have never seen the village like this." Ino answered.

After a few seconds of silence Ino spoke up.

"I just remembered that I never got to repay you for last time." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked without taking his eyes away from the view.

"This." Was all Ino said before she leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. "And this is for giving me the greatest date and time of my life."

Ino then took her right hand and placed it on Seth's left cheek and turned his head towards her before leaning forward and kissing him full on the lips. Seth's eyes widened at the sudden kiss but soon accepted it and kissed back. After a few minutes but what seemed like hours to the two they separated and Ino wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as they just stared at the moon light bathed village.

"It's getting close to midnight." Seth said after a few minutes of silence. He stood up and reached his hand out to Ino to help her up and once again picked her up bridal style and jumped off the edge but in mid jump vanished to reappear in front of Ino's house. Seth walked her to the door and the two quickly kissed once again and Ino opened the door and stepped into the house and said good bye and thanking Seth for the dinner and closed the door. Seth walked away from the door with a large grin on his face.

"_Looks like Nathan was right._" Seth thought.

"_Aren't I always?_" He heard Nathan say in his head.

_"You know I hate it when you do that."_ Seth thought.

"_I know but now that your done I need you to meet me at the field so we can come up with the best way to teach them on how to kill a demon without them getting killed themselves."_ Nathan said. _" I mean it's not like we have a demon for them to fight."_

"_Ok, Ill be there soon."_ Seth thought as he jumped into the air and vanished.

What Seth hadn't noticed was that from the bushes a pair of brown eyes had been watching him and Ino since they arrived and once he left the eyes vanished into the darkness.

**Authors Notes.**

**Well here is another one, hope everyone likes it.**

**Once again please review, I don't care if its good or a bad review (like criticism or people telling me how to make the story better) I accept that.**

**And as for the demon inside Seth I can't take credit for coming up with it.**

**I actually found a picture of it and liked so much that I used it in my story, I don't know who it was that made it but if it was you (the person reading this) its awesome. If you want to see the picture send me a message or put it in your review and I will send you a message with the URL for it. **

**Thanks for reading and ShoJumpfan out. **


	9. training

It has been brought to my attention by the writer of the book Apparition: Sanctum's End ,where I got the characters Seth, Nic, and Elizabeth(It's not published yet, it's still being written, I am a relative of the writer), that I have some names wrong. Thankfully I only have two wrong. Nic Whitsett is actually supposed to be Nathan Ordonez and Elizabeth is supposed to be Sarah. So I will be changing the names in this chapter and later go back to change the names in the earlier chapters. Sorry if this causes any confusion but if your writing a fan fiction and I have the wrong names, I would rather change them than leave them wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Jutsu

Flashback

_Thought_

Seth had just left Ino's house and was on his way to the field where he will be training the ninjas of Konoha to defeat demons. After a few minutes he arrived to find Nathan standing in the center of the field looking up at the stars.

"So what was your idea on how to teach them?" Seth asked as he walked up to Nathan

"I don't know but I wanted to do something before we think about that." Nathan said as he stopped looking at the stars and looked at Seth.

"Like what?" Seth asked.

Just then Nathan ran towards Seth and threw a punch at this face which Seth very narrowly dodged. Nathan then ducted down and kicked Seth's legs out from under him. Seth stuck his hand out and did a one handed hand stand and brought his foot straight down on the back of Nathan's head. Nathan just simply vanished and reappeared several feet in front of Seth.

"So I noticed that your seal changed." Nathan said as he pointed his finger at a tree from the edge of the clearing and it was ripped from the ground and was sent flying towards Seth. Seth created a great sword and cut the tree in half and using air stopped the tree halves and sent them at Nathan.

"Ya, it happened when I used that last ditch spell." Seth replied.

"What forced you to use it?" Nathan asked as he jumped over the tree halves and vanished to appear behind Seth with his fist raised.

"Naruto, the blond haired Ninja wearing the orange clothes, went berserk. Turns out there are people here with demons sealed inside them here too." Seth said as he spun the sword around and blocked Nathan's punch with the flat side of the blade and spun around to kick Nathan only for him to once again vanish.

"Was the spell also the reason why you can do spells without chanting them?" Nathan said when he appeared above Seth. Seth quickly jumped out of the way as Nathan delivered a kick to where he was just standing and caused spider web cracks to form. Seth quickly stomped the ground and ran toward Nathan. Out of the ground around Nathan a cone of rock sprouted and closed itself around Nathan's neck completely sealing him when Seth stopped right in front of Nathan with the flat end of the blade against his throat.

"I win." Seth said.

"Yep, were tied now." Nathan responded.

"No, actually I think I'm winning now." Seth retorted.

"No, its 147 to 147, but whos counting." Nathan said.

Seth let out a small laugh as he made the sword vanish and released Nathan.

"So what was your idea on how to teach them?" Seth asked.

"Well, if we can pull it off it may just be the perfect way to do it." Nathan replied.

Then Nathan told Seth his plan and for the rest of the night Seth and Nathan practiced the technique until they could do it easily. The two then left the field and headed back to Seth's apartment to sleep before they had to teach everyone.

-The next day-

Seth woke up to the smell of coffee being made, he quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed in his usual attire and went into the kitchen to find Nathan sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

"You're up early." Seth said as he poured himself a glass.

"Ya well, I wanted to go look around the shops for some new clothes and other things." Nathan said.

"I can help you with that but what do you mean by other things?" Seth asked.

"Well, anything really." Nathan answered.

"Fine, but I decide whether or not you get it, after all its my money." Seth said.

After about half an hour Nathan had taken a shower and gotten dressed and the two were leaving the apartment.

"So how long do you think we have until we have to go to the field?" Nathan asked

"We have about two hours." Seth said after taking a quick glance at the sun.

"We are in a city with a bunch of shops, why don't you buy a watch?" Nathan asked

"Because I prefer using the sun, and I haven't really gone shopping for one." Seth said as he locked the door and started to walk to the center of the village followed by Nathan.

"Well thats one thing I'm going to get if they have one." Nathan said.

After about an hour Seth and Nathan went from store to store just looking for anything they might need they finally got Nathan some new clothes and they both found and bought watches. Then they crossed a store selling instruments and there were two things hanging from the roof that caught the two's attention.

"Are those?" Nathan said.

"I think they are." Seth said as the two almost ran into the store.

The store had several dozens of different instruments hanging from the roof, sitting on shelves, and leaning on the walls. The store owner was sitting on a chair with what looked like a sitar on his lap and was cleaning it.

"Sir, how much are those two worth?" Seth asked as he walked up to the man.

"Which two." The man asked without looking up.

Those two." Seth said as he turned around and pointed at the two instruments that Nathan was standing by.

"The man finally looked up from what he was doing and looked at Seth then went back to the sitar.

"Depends." Was all the man said.

"Depends on what?" Seth asked.

"Depends on whether or not you can tell me what the bloody hell they are." The man said leaning the sitar against the wall behind him and stood up. The man walked over to the two instruments and took them down from the roof and handed one to Seth and one to Nathan.

"Well thats easy, their guitars, specifically acoustic guitars, me and him used to own several of these but different styles and kinds." Seth answered the man.

"Really, well now that I know what they are I can sell them, so let's talk about a price." The man said.

After a few minutes of arguing Seth and Nathan left to shop with the two guitars and Seth having a much lighter wallet.

"I wonder how these got here?" Nathan asked as the two started to walk back to Seth's apartment to drop off the clothes and guitars.

"Who knows, but things here got a lot more fun." Seth said as they continued on their way.

After they dropped off the guitars and clothes they quickly took off towards the field where they will be meeting the village's ninjas.

When Seth and Nathan arrived there were already a few of the ninjas there sparing amongst each other.

Seth and Nathan just stayed in the shadows amongst the trees and watched them.

"They all fight very well." Nathan said.

"Yes but they have been trained to fight and kill humans not demons." Seth said.

"But thats why we are going to show them how to fight them, or at least survive long enough for us to arrive." Nathan said as he stepped out of from the trees and started to walk towards the sparing ninjas.

After a few minutes a crowd came from the trees and walked to the center of the field.

Seth could see Nathan call for everyone to listen up as he started to talk to the ninjas about all the kinds of demons, but he purposefully left out how to defeat them. After a few minutes Nathan suddenly collapsed and several ninjas ran up to him to check if he was ok.

"About time you finished." Seth said as he slammed his palms to the ground.

Suddenly within the middle of the crowd a massive creature made of rock rose from the ground. It had the legs of a bull and had a chest of several rocks that slide around each other and had very muscular arms were disconnected from the body and were floating where arms normally are and had a clawed hand. The head had on a gladiators helmet and had horns breaking out the back of the helmet that then spiraled at the back. Seth then pointed a finger at the demon and it burst into flames. The flames acted like a mane for the demon going down the back of its neck and taking up its back the torso was filled with flame making the rocks look as if it were lava. the flames continued down the back of the demons legs. the free floating arms had flames going from where the shoulder would connect going down a line to the back of the hand.

Suddenly the demons eyes lit up with a eerie white color and started to move as if it were stretching. Then it turned its gaze to the crowd around him and let loose a roar. The rock demon charged and swatted a few of the closer ninjas with the back of its hand sending the crashing into the other ninjas deeper into the crowd.

Seth quickly dashed into the crowd faster than the ninjas could see and grabbed the ninjas that the demon had hit and brought them back to the forest where he was first hiding.

"You are considered dead and you will stay here until the training exercise is done." Seth said to the ninjas. Seth then turned around and continued the pattern of grabbing the "dead" ninjas and taking them into the trees until only a few ninjas were left.

They seemed to be able to dodge quite well two of them were wearing what looked like green spandex and orange leg warmers, one was Sakura, and the last one he recognized was Kakashi. After a few minutes Seth clapped his hands and the sound echoed across the field to the still fighting ninjas and the fire demon. The demon then stopped and the light faded from its eyes and Nathan emerged from the bushes on the opposite side of the field. Seth stepped out from the trees and waved his hand signaling the ninjas behind him to follow. Seth and Nathan approached Sakura, Kakashi, and the spandex wearing ninjas and stood in front of them.

"Congratulations, you are the only ones to pass this test." Seth said. "You all were able to survive a fight with a demon long enough for me or Nathan to arrive to help.

"Now Sakura and Kakashi we know, but you two we don't so what are your names?" Nathan asked.

"My name is Rock Lee." The shorter of the two said.

"And I am Might Guy." The other said.

Each wore the same outfit and had the same style of chili bowl hair cut and eyebrows, which took up almost all of the space on their foreheads.

"Well, good job you four, as I said you all passed the test." Seth said. "Now that its over we will show you the weak points of almost every demon. The points you want to aim for are their elbows, knees, neck, eyes, and spine. Only the neck and spine will most likely kill them first strike or just slightly paralyze them. The joint are to get rid of their arms to get rid of some of their fighting potential and the knees the reduce their mobility." Seth said almost like a drill sergeant. "This will give you a large window to deliver the final blow and to kill the demon. Hitting them in the eyes will of course blind them but it will also throw the demon into a rage and cause them to swing wildly. Its best to use that on them when they are in a group so they attack their own."

"For the neck you will want to start the attack at where the jugular vein would be on a human and swipe across or continue all the way through to the other side." Nathan said. The demons muscles are thicker and tougher than human muscles and unless you have super human strength you will do almost no damage to their muscles. As I described earlier there are demons with elemental qualities, you can also use the stronger element, or I guess it's safe to call it the opposite element, to weaken or kill them."

"Also never fight them on your own." Seth interrupted. "It's best to fight them in groups of three or more, Two to distract while the third goes for the weak spots. Also the faster you are the better you will be at fighting the larger demons. "

"If the demon is carrying a weapon like a sword or a club, your first priority is to separate the demon from said weapon." Nathan said."Or sometimes the demons arm will have a weapon fused with it, just like any other demon go for the elbow of that arm to render it useless. There will also be demons that can move extremely fast, if you can't move at their speed form a circle with your backs to each other and survive long enough for help. If you can move at their speed kill them as fast as you can and find a group that needs help fighting one of the faster demons.

"And we will tell you now that there are some demons that are like me and Seth." Nathan said. "They also have special abilities. The reason for this is that those demons were once human. The leader of the demons, Teirn, has the ability to forcedly turn humans into demons. These demons have their own special abilities."

"So if you come across one of those demons come find me or Nathan immediately." Seth interrupted. "A normal human would not survive even a minute fighting one of those kinds of demons."

"Ok, well, know that you all know what to do the four people that passed the last test can leave." Seth said. "They're done for the day, but if you did not pass stay here."

Once Seth finished speaking Sakura, Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Guy all left the crowd and headed back to the village.

"Now for those of you who are still here get ready." Seth said as he punched the ground and a second rock demon rose from the ground and burst into flames the same way as the first. Seth jumped away from the crowd with Nathan at his side and quickly cracked his neck. The rock demon did the same motion showing that Seth was controlling it.

"For round two." Nathan said before collapsing once again.

After an hour Seth and Nathan both relinquished their control over the rock demons and let the crowd of ninjas return to the village ending their lessons for the day.

Seth quickly joined the crowd and walked up next to Ino who was now sporting a large bruise on her arm that she was now healing.

"Hey Ino, I wanted to ask you something." Seth said. "Oh, ouch, was that me?"

"I don't think so." Ino replied. "But what did you want to ask me?"

" wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place tonight for some dinner?" Seth asked. "But I guess you probably don't want to considering that you're probably tired and sore."

"I'm fine." Ino said. "When do you want me to come over?"

"How about in two hours?" Seth answered looking at his new watch to see what time it was.

"Ok, do I need to dress up fancy or just casual?" Ino asked.

"I didn't really think of that." Seth answered. "Which one would you prefer?"

"How about fancy, make it more difficult for you." Ino said with a smirk.

"Ok, see you then." Seth said walking away to get ready.

"Ok then, I didn't expect him to react like that." Ino said

Thirty minutes later, after Seth had kicked Nathan out of the apartment, Seth got to work on cooking dinner. Seth didn't mind that Ino wanted a fancy dinner cause he had planned for both fancy and casual. Since Ino chose fancy Seth decided to make some Portabella Cacciatore with a small wilted salad that had apple, cherry tomatoes, and walnuts chopped up in it with a red wine vinaigrette as an appetizer, and a cheese cake with chocolate swirls incorporated into the cake for dessert.

Once he was finished cooking and plating the food he took some foil and made a large dome with a small fireball on either side of the foil to make a small temporary plate warmer to keep the food warm and he put the cheesecake in his fridge.

Seth looked at his watch and saw that he had five minutes until Ino should arrive so he ran to the bathroom and put on the clothes that he wore on their first date. Right as he entered the living room there was a knock at the door.

"_That should be her._" Seth thought. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ino in the same dress she wore on the first date, but instead of a braid her hair was done up in a bun.

"Welcome to my home." Seth said as he waived his arm outward toward his living room as Ino walked into the apartment. Seth quickly led Ino to the table in the dining room that Seth had put a white table cloth and some candles with a few rose petals. Seth, being a proper gentleman, pulled Ino's chair out and let her sit down before he pushed the chair closer to the table.

"I'll be right back." Seth said as he went to the kitchen to get the salad. "Here you go madam."

"Thank you." Ino said after Seth had set the salad down in front of her and he sat down with his salad.

"This is really good." Ino said after taking her first bite.

"Thank you." Seth responded. "It's was my grandmothers recipe. So what did you think of today's first training session?"

"It was good, but could you make it to where the fake demons don't hurt so much when they hit you?" Ino said.

"I guess I could."

"I think everyone would be happy if you could."

"I'll see if I can find a way to do that."

The rest of the date went like this until Seth asked Ino what it was like working at the hospital. Then it turned to Seth just listening to Ino, but Seth didn't mind he was having fun. After an hour or so they had finished dessert and Seth was walking Ino back to her house.

"Dinner was amazing." Ino said. "Maybe you could talk to Choza and get a restaurant of your own?"

"I don't know, maybe." Seth replied.

They arrived at her house and they said their goodbyes and Ino gave Seth a kiss before she walked inside.

Seth started to walk home when he saw someone jump from the bushes that were beside Ino's house and land on the roof and run away. Seth quickly jumped up on the roof that he saw the figure land on and didn't see anyone.

"I wonder who that was?" Seth said before he jumped back down and started his way home. About half way back he saw Nathan talking to Tsunade in the middle of the road.

"Hey." Seth said as he walked up to the two.

"Hey Seth, Tsunade was just telling me that she has scheduled a meeting with the head of the ninja clans so we can ask them to teach us their fighting styles." Nathan said.

"Ok, cool." Seth said. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow at ten." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade." Nathan said.

"Your welcome." Tsunade replied. "I hope you had fun on your date Seth."

"How did you...?" Seth said before he cast a menacing glare in Nathan's direction to see that he had teleported away.

"I'm going to kill him!" Seth said before he started running back home.

"Men." Tsunade said while shaking her head as she started to walk back to the Hokage's mansion.

What none of them knew that during their little discussion, many miles away, a man with and orange mask with a thin black swirl on it leading to a single hole in it and a cloak with black clouds on it was walking through the forest until he heard a twig snap behind him and he suddenly stopped.

The man quickly turned around to see a creature with six arms come out of the shadows.

"Who or what are you?" The man with the orange mask said.

"My name is Teirn and as for what I am your kind calls me a demon." Teirn said.

"Ok Teirn what do you want?" The man said. "Tell me before I kill you."

"Kill me?" Teirn laughed. "No mere mortal can kill me, but as for what I want, I want YOU!"

Teirn suddenly lunged at the masked man and two of his arms grabbed his wrists, two grabbed his head, while the last two planted their hands inside the man's chest. The man let out a blood curdling scream as the hands inside his chest pulled out a strange white substance out of the man's chest leaving no wound. Teirn let go of the man's body and placed all of his hands on the white substance and started to morph it. A few seconds later a man sized demon was standing in front of him with spikes al over his arms and back with two ram horns coming out of his head.

"What have you done to me?" The demon said.

"I have made you into something far better and stronger than a human." Teirn said. "So now what is your name, my new soldier?"

"My name is Madara." Madara said.

"Well Madara, time for you to go say "hi" to the rest of the army." Teirn said as a red portal opened up next to Madara.

"Who said I was going to do as you said?" Madara said.

"Because this is why." Teirn replied before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly Madara felt as if his entire body was on fire. Madara fell to his knees and screamed in pain, he quickly took a glance at his arms and saw his flesh start to bubble and melt off revealing his bones Madara screamed once again and closed his eyes. When he opened them again the pain was gone and his arms were back to normal.

"What the hell was that!" Madara yelled.

"That is just a small taste of what I can do to those that disobey me." Teirn said."Now if you would."

Teirn motioned his hand towards the portal and Madara stepped through the portal. Teirn then walked over to Madara's old body and picked it up.

"Now to gather some recruits." Teirn said before vanishing. A bright light then shone out of the bodies mask hole and the edges of the mask. Then the body started to move around as if it were stretching.

"I always hated the human body, so stiff." The body said in Madara's voice. "Now to continue on with the plan."

Madara's body being possessed by Teirn continued on in the direction that Madara was going in originally going in before Teirn showed up.

**Authors Notes**

**I'm back.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter.**

**Once again I'm sorry if the name change confuses anyone, but like I said I will change the names in the other chapters.**

**Plz review and thanks for reading.**

**Also my friend Zombies15 is taking apparition and making a fan fiction of it with Devil May Cry, it's called Dante's Apparition, go check it out and leave a review. Also The writer of Apparition: Sanctums End is posting some of the chapters online. If you just search it up on Google it will come up in the search do go there and review.**

**ShoJumpfan out.**


	10. Announcment

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever but I will start uploading new chapters soon, but first an announcement.

I will begin the process of re-writing Konoha's Apparition. Like I said in an earlier chapter that if I have something wrong I would rather change it than leave it wrong, so that is what I am doing.

I have people's powers, personalities, and looks wrong so those are going to be fixed. And I might also include more characters from the book Apparition Sanctum's End.

I will have the re-written chapters up asap so that you all won't have to wait long.

Also if you want to read the first 2 chapters of the story Apparition tell me in your review and I will send you the url. Also if you ask nicely I may throw in an extra url that has some pics of the characters.

So for now, ShoJumpfan out


End file.
